¡Mi nieto es un Malfoy!
by HPlauraRH
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien tuviera el poder para revivir a Voldemort? ¿Podrás juntar tres generaciones para evitarlo? ¿Cómo hacer para que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se enamoren? Y sobretodo, ¿de verdad tendrás el coraje para acabar con tu propio hermano? Esta y muchas otras preguntas son las que tiene el joven Jace Malfoy, quien con ayuda de su adorable novia Natalie
1. Prólogo

Corría y corría por el desierto Hyde Park huyendo de la muerte cuando la muerte la encontró. Era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, estaba herida, cansada, sangrando, quería rendirse, iba a morir.

\- Los Black no damos segundas oportunidades, deberías saberlo-. Dijo su verdugo. Tenía una voz fría como el hielo, y una mirada que casi petrificaba, a sus 18 años había matado más gente que primaveras recordaba.- por última vez, ¡dame lo que me pertenece!

-Antes muerta-. Contestó ella protegiendo la bolsita con especias que portaba en la mano.

\- ¡Já!- Otra figura salió de las sombras haciéndola caer presa del pánico, le miraba a la cara, directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que nunca olvidaría, ese rostro con el que tenía pesadillas todas las noches desde hace ya diez años, el rostro del asesino de su padre.- Hijo mío, ¡quítaselas y mátala!

\- ¡Desmaius!- rugió una voz salvadora desde la profundidad de los árboles, el hechizo iba dirigido al joven que estaba a punto de matarla. Le dio de lleno en el pecho, noqueándole por completo.

\- ¡Jace!- reconocería la voz de su amado en cualquier lugar, este salió de su escondite, corrió a toda velocidad, le dio la mano levantándola y se interpuso entre el segundo hombre y ella.

\- ¡Niño estúpido!- gritó el hombre mayor-. ¡Avada Ked...

\- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó el chico llamado Jace a la vez. Ambos conjuros chocaron y rebotaron enviándolos hacia atrás.- ¡Corre Natalie!- le gritó a la chica mientras se ponía en pie dispuesto a huir. El joven a quien en un principio había noqueado se levantaba y acercaba a su aliado ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Necio ve tras ellos!- le gritó el hombre, el chico de la mirada de hielo obedeció.

Jace y Natalie corrían por el parque, ¿¡por qué no habrían aprendido la Aparición!? Habían recorrido unos veinte metros cuando el chico les alcanzó.

\- ¡Vete!- le gritó Jace a Natalie-. ¡Ponte a salvo yo le detendré!

Natalie no muy segura corrió, dejándolos solos.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!- dijo el chico desarmando a Jace- Entrégate y el Señor Tenebroso os perdonará la vida.- dijo apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Sabes hermanito? Suena alentador pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, ¡él aún sigue muerto y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así siga!- le contestó Jace.

\- Eres un loco-. Dijo el chico que parecía ser su hermano.- la guerra está ganada, el ministerio es nuestro desde hace años y Hogwarts hará lo mismo, resucitaré al Señor Tenebroso y ¡mi padre ganará la guerra!

\- ¡Tu padre se llama Scorpius Malfoy y está muerto!- gritó Jace con lágrimas en los ojos.- Michael, ¡por favor!- el chico de la mirada de hielo llamado Michael levantó la varita.

\- Mi padre se llama Orion Black, ¡cuando lo vas a entender!- respondió Michael dispuesto a pronunciar la maldición asesina. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y en ellos se podía leer una ira cegadora. Jace iba a morir, iba a morir como han muerto la mitad de sus familiares en una guerra surrealista de un mundo todavía más loco.

\- ¡NOOO!- gritó Natalie saliendo de las sombras e interponiéndose entre Jace y Michael. Pero llegó demasiado tarde puesto que el rayo de luz verde había atravesado el pecho de su novio, horrorizada no pudo más que tirarse a sus brazos y llorar. Llorar como si el mundo hubiera acabado, ya que Jace era su mundo, era lo último que le quedaba en esta vida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Michael se acercó a ella y le arrebató la preciada bolsita con las especias necesarias para resucitar a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado que tanto se habían empeñado los novios en proteger. Y allí estuvo no sabe muy bien cuanto, media hora, una o dos, hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas, hasta que un haz de luces blancas los rodeó a ambos, al cuerpo sin vida de Jace y a ella, y desaparecieron de este mundo por completo.


	2. La Nada

Natalie abrió los ojos muy despacio. Estaba en una especie de habitación infinita. Era toda totalmente blanca, sin ningún tipo de mueble o adorno, y se extendía hasta el horizonte. Tenía el cuerpo de Jace entre sus brazos, parecía un ángel durmiendo, pero estaba segura que de ese sueño nunca jamás despertaría.

\- ¿Estás segura de ello?- dijo una voz, Natalie levantó la vista, del techo (o cielo) de la habitación descendieron cuatro figuras, dos de blanco, dos de negro.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este sitio?- preguntó Natalie, ¿acaso le importaba? ¿Debía sentir miedo?

\- ¿Dónde crees que estamos?- preguntó uno de los señores vestido de blanco.

\- ¿En el cielo?- respondió Natalie inocentemente.

\- ¡Já! ¡Antes muerto!- exclamó uno de los de negro.

\- Estamos en la Nada, territorio neutral del Bien y el Mal.- instintivamente Natalie supo que los señores de blanco representaban al Bien, y los de negro al Mal.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella que no entendía nada, ¿se habría golpeado? ¿Estaba delirando? ¿Sería todo un sueño? ¿O es que también estaba muerta?

\- Yo os he convocado-. Dijo una voz autoritaria de mujer apareciendo por el horizonte.

\- ¡Destino!- exclamaron los cuatro hombres a la vez-. ¡Hacía 500 que no éramos convocados!

\- ¿Qué... Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Natalie sin entender nada, ¿tenía aquello algo que ver consigo?

\- Guardianes, Natalie y Jace...- dijo ella despacio, de cerca era una figura impotente, de piel negra y unos ojos violetas como la flor-. Habéis sido convocados porque el peso de la balanza entre el Bien y el Mal se ha decantado por uno de los bandos.

\- ¡Cómo ha sido!- exclamó uno de los "guardianes" de negro.

\- ¡Eso no es posible!- dijo uno de los de blanco.- tanto el Bien como el Mal estamos en paz, ¡juramos que la balanza estaría equilibrada para siempre!

\- ¿Pe-pe-pero de qué están hablando?- preguntó Natalie.

\- Joven Natalie, soy el Ángel del Destino.- se presentó la mujer.- y estos son mis Guardianes, dos por cada bando, dos para el Bien y dos para el Mal.

\- ¿Esto es real?- preguntó ella confusa, ¿de verdad se suponía que estaba allí con el cadáver de su novio entre los brazos, con "el Ángel del Destino" y sus "guardianes"?

\- Claro que es real.- dijo el Ángel.- es más real de lo que crees, y si mis Guardianes lo aprueban esta noche podrás reescribir el destino.

\- ¡Rescribir el destino!- exclamó uno de los Guardianes- ¡Pero mi señora hace siglos que no lo hacemos!

\- Esta noche la balanza se ha decantado por uno de los dos bandos, sabéis lo que eso significa, sabéis lo que pasó la última vez que ocurrió...-dijo la mujer.- he visto lo que va a pasar y no nos conviene a ninguno, la señorita Natalie y su amado Jace Malfoy pueden reescribir la historia, solo si me dejáis que lo intenten, pero para ello necesito que votéis, Guardianes.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos dejarles volver a repetir la historia?- preguntó uno de los de negro-. El destino escrito está.

\- ¡Ese es el problema!- dijo la mujer con voz profunda-. ¡Lo que ha pasado esta noche no estaba escrito!

\- ¿Alguien me explica que pasa aquí?- preguntó Natalie.

\- Joven bruja.- dijo uno de los de blanco- para que lo entiendas, el Bien debe contener al Mal, les dejamos que haya robos, corrupción, hambre, asesinatos y demás injusticias a cambio de esta pequeña ventaja, de ir un pequeño pasito por delante en el mundo.

\- ¡Pero por lo que veo eso ha cambiado esta noche!- exclamó contento uno de los de negro.- ¡Yo me niego a que se cambie nada!

\- ¡No sabemos que puede pasar!- dijo uno de los de blanco.- ¡Estamos advertidos! ¿Y si esto altera el orden del universo? ¡La última vez casi morimos todos! ¡Por eso hicimos el Pacto! ¡Para preservar nuestra supervivencia!

\- El Bien vota que se reescriba el destino.- dijo el otro de blanco.

\- Y bien, qué votas tu.- le dijo el Ángel al otro miembro del Mal que no había votado.

\- Mmmm.- el hombre se lo pensaba, por lo que había entendido Natalie, si su voto era positivo, ¡tal vez podría cambiar la historia y evitar que Jace muriera!- que lo intenten, será divertido...

\- ¡Hecho!- exclamó el Ángel y con una palmada los Guardianes desaparecieron. Hubo un ruido tremendo, como si el mundo se derrumbase y de repente una luz dejó ciega a Natalie.

Y después de un rato el ruido cesó, y abrió los ojos, estaba en un bosque, el Ángel del Destino estaba con ella junto a Jace, y él estaba vivo.


	3. De vuelta

\- ¡Jace!- Natalie se tiró a sus brazos, ¡estaba vivo!

\- Dejar las celebraciones para más tarde.- les dijo el Ángel.- os he traído de regreso para que podáis reescribir la historia.

\- ¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Natalie.- ¿Tenemos que acabar con Michael o algo así?

\- ¿Es que no has aprendido de los errores que cometisteis?- preguntó el Ángel- No podéis luchar directamente con él, os vencerá.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?- preguntó ella alterada.

\- Eso no os lo puedo decir.- dijo la mujer.

\- ¡Pero tiene que ayudarnos!- exclamó ella.

\- No estoy del lado del Bien, Natalie.- dijo el Ángel.- ni tampoco del Mal, solo me aseguro de que se preserve el Destino, y lo que pasó no estaba escrito, pero no puedo decirte como derrotar a Michel, Orion o Voldemort, es algo que debéis averiguar, y ahora he de irme...

\- ¡Pero no nos puede dejar así!- le gritó enfadada Natalie, ¡que se supone que harían si eran dos críos de 16 años!

\- Suerte jóvenes magos, el destino del mundo está en vuestras manos.- y con esto, el Ángel del Destino desapareció dejándolos solos en mitad del bosque.

\- ¿Qué se supone qué está pasando?- dijo Jace que no entendía nada. Natalie tardó unos 20 minutos en explicarle todo lo que había pasado en la supuesta Nada.

\- Y aquí estamos de nuevo, salvando el destino de la humanidad.- dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo.

\- ¿Es una broma?- preguntó Jace.

\- Eso es lo que yo creía, Jace, ¡pero es real!- dijo ella.- Yo vi como Michael te mataba, ¡pero estás aquí, vivo!

\- Le miró a los ojos, a sus preciosos ojos azul cielo y le abrazó, y le besó, porque no se imaginaba que hubiera hecho ella sin él.

\- Eh... Venga pequeña, estoy vivo, todo saldrá bien.- le dijo él consolándola.

\- ¡Cómo quieres que salga bien si no tenemos ni idea de lo que tenemos que hacer!

\- ¡Iremos a la Orden!- dijo Jace- Mi tío Hugo nos ayudará, ¡le contaremos lo que ha pasado!

\- ¡Jace!- dijo ella alterada acordándose de una cosa-. ¡Michael me quitó los ingredientes que debíamos guardar! ¡Nada le detendrá ahora para revivir a Voldemort!

\- Entonces más vale que nos demos prisa.- dijo Jace poniéndose en marcha.- Un momento... ¿Dónde estamos?

En todo ese tiempo no se habían parado a pensar donde les había dejado el Ángel del Destino, estaban en una especie de bosque, era de día y todo estaba muy alegre, oían niños reír a lo lejos, caminaron hacia allí, se dieron cuenta de que estaban de nuevo en Hyden Park.

\- Es Hyden Park.- confirmó Jace- vamos, aparqué el coche por allí.

Caminaron hasta la salida del parque en dirección al coche de Jace. Su tío Hugo, amante de las cosas muggle, afición por otro lado, derivada de su bisabuelo Arthur, le había enseñado a conducirlo desde los 13 años.

\- ¡Natalie lo dejé aquí!- dijo él al ver que no estaba.

\- ¿Seguro?- preguntó ella- ¿No estará en otra calle?

\- ¡Que no! ¡Me lo han robado!- exclamó él- ¡Te juro que lo dejé aquí! Lo recuerdo perfectamente por el póster gigante que hay...- Jace señaló el anuncio del Iphone 45 que había al otro lado de la calle, pero en su lugar había el anuncio de una película.- ¿Destino final? Que alentador, pero eso no estaba ahí cuando llegamos.

\- ¿Y si nos han tendido una trampa?- dijo Natalie alterada sacando su varita.- Salgamos de aquí, ¿si?

Caminaron hacia el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fenix, Grimmauld Place estaba a unos 15 minutos de camino de Hyde Park especulando sobre el robo del coche.

\- ¿No notas algo cambiado todo esto?- preguntó Jace, las calles eran distintas a como él las recordaba, tal vez haber vuelto a la vida le había cambiado su percepción de ver el mundo.

\- Hay demasiada gente por la calle, ¿no crees? Además, hace un sol espléndido.- dijo ella, ya que desde que Orion se había rebelado hace ya años, la gente cada vez salía menos a la calle, la caza de hijos de muggle estaba a la orden del día, incluso a veces había matanzas de muggles por pura diversión.

\- Esto no me huele bien-. Dijo Jace cruzando la calle para entrar en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.- encontremos a mi tío cuanto antes.- dijo subiendo los escalones que daban a la casa, se paró delante de la puerta, sin abrirla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Natalie.- ¿Por qué no entramos?

\- Esto es muy raro.- dijo Jace buscando algo en la puerta- el sistema de reconocimiento que instaló el señor Scamander no está.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no podemos entrar?- preguntó la chica- ¿Crees que los mortífagos han llegado antes?

\- No lo sé pero esto no me gusta nada-. dijo él sacando su varita y mirando a todos los lados de la calle.

\- Jace...- susurró Natalie recogiendo algo del suelo, se lo dio, era un periódico, señaló la fecha asustada.

\- 2 de mayo del 2000...- susurró Jace.

\- Creo que estamos en el pasado...


	4. 2000

_-¿Sabe la varita que tienes en la mano que a su anterior dueño lo desarmaron? Porque si lo sabe, yo soy el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Sáuco._

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Harry Potter se levantó de un sobresalto. Estaba en su cuarto, en su casa de Grimmauld Place, era de día, era un gran día, 2 de mayo. Hacía justamente dos años que su pesadilla había terminado pero aún así en el mundo de los sueños aquello le perseguía. Miró por la ventana, era un día soleado, iría a trabajar al ministerio y… ¿Quién se supone que eran los dos chicos que había a las puertas de su casa? Eran demasiado jóvenes para ser periodistas, tal vez solo eran dos curiosos, Harry dejó de preocuparse al ver sus melenas rubias alejarse de allí.

Se duchó, desayunó y salió hacia el ministerio. Todas las mañanas leía las noticias de El Profeta mientras iba a la oficina en metro. En la sección de quidditch podía observar la fotografía de una hermosa pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley levantando una grandiosa copa. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de ella ya que en su primer año en el equipo, batió récords de goleadora.

-¡Harry!- le gritó una voz femenina por la espalda.

-Hermione, ¿qué tal?- le saludó él.

Pues muy liada, ahora tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles al Callejón Diagon, ¿te veré esta tarde en el hospital?- ¡Casi se le había olvidado! Victorie Weasley, la primera de una nueva generación, había nacido esa noche en San Mungo.

-¡Si!- afirmó él-. Ginny y yo estaremos allí a las seis.

Harry se despidió y anduvo hacia su despacho. Por el camino se topó con el ministro Shacklebolt.

-¡Qué día eh, Harry!

-Y qué lo digas Kingsley, ¿alguna novedad?

-Nada inesperado, he mandado a John y Tina al homenaje en Hogwarts, ahora iré yo, tal vez tú deberías pasarte.- le sugirió el Ministro de Magia.

-Tengo bastante papeleo por aquí-. Se excusó Harry, la idea de volver a Hogwarts, al escenario de la batalla final, aun pasados ya dos años no le apetecía en absoluto.

Harry cerró la puerta de su despacho y se sentó cogiendo algunos papeles que tenía que firmar.

-Lucius, Narcissa, y Draco Malfoy…- leyó, en sus manos tenía la sentencia de su juicio, celebrado apenas días antes.- se les declara culpables de colaborar con Lord Voldemort en su intento de golpe de Estad, sin embargo no cumplirán condena en Azkaban por ayudar a Harry Potter en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Firmó estar conforme y siguió trabajando varias horas hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta y le dio permiso para entrar.

-Potter, tenemos un 23F.- dijo un auror alteradamente. Harry se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió.

-¿Dónde, Davis?- preguntó Harry mientras bajaban al calabozo, donde realizaban los interrogatorios.

Los hemos encontrado husmeando en el Departamento de Misterios, pero es muy raro jefe, sus varitas no corresponden a ningún mago de nuestros registros y tampoco tienen pinta de extranjeros.

Harry abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, había un auror vigilando a los dos chicos rubios que Harry reconoció enseguida.

-¡Vosotros!- dijo él sorprendido-. ¡Vosotros dos estabais esta misma mañana en la puerta de mi casa de Grimmauld Place!

Jace y Natalie se miraron sorprendidos, ¡tenían en frente a Harry Potter! ¿Debían guardar silencio? O, ¡tal vez él podría ayudarlos!

-¿No pensáis decirme nada?- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué hacíais en el Departamento de Misterios? ¿No deberíais estar en Hogwarts? ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

Los chicos se miraron, decidieron no hablar. Harry salió de la sala dejando la puerta entreabierta para poder vigilarlos.

Los inefables los retuvieron en la sala circular hasta que llegamos- explicaba el compañero de Harry- el chico había usado un conjuro para cambiar su rostro, la chica es metamorfomaga, pero al igual que sus varitas, no está en los registros del Ministerio.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Harry-. ¿Sabes qué? Pensaba que iba a ser un día tranquilo, me levantaría, vendría a trabajar, saldría a las tres, comería con Ginny e iría a ver a mi sobrinita Victoire, ¡y de repente me topo con dos personas que supuestamente no están registradas en ningún archivo oficial! ¿Qué puede significar, Davis?

Desde el otro lado de la puerta Natalie y Jace lo habían oído todo, Jace miró a Natalie y le susurró que no hiciera nada, pero era demasiado tarde, ella estaba dispuesta a sacarlos de ahí.

-Perdone.- llamó Natalie al auror que los custodiaba. Intentaba hablar bajito para que Harry y el otro señor no se percataran de nada al otro lado de la puerta- podría llenarme el vaso de agua.- dijo ella con una espléndida sonrisa en la cara, agitó la cabeza haciendo ondular su pelo rubio elegantemente, y miró al auror a los ojos- por favor, tengo muchísima sed.

El auror hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica aceptó, sacó su varita del pantalón, se acercó a ellos bajando la guardia, depositando sus dos varitas que custodiaba sobre la mesa, se movía cual autómata, Natalie lo tenía hipnotizado, Jace aprovechó el descuido para apoderarse de su varita, petrificó al guardia y le dio a Natalie la suya.

\- ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada!- le regañó Jace.

-Gracias a mi volvemos a tener varitas.- le recriminó ella.

-Si, y ahora tenemos que escapar del ministerio de magia, ¡ah! Y Harry Potter está en la puerta encantado de atraparnos en cualquier momento…- dijo él con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- gritó el auror Davis entrando en la sala y descubriendo el pastel.

-¡Desmaius!- exclamó Jace adormilándolo al él también. Harry entró en la sala lanzando un hechizo, Jace se tiró al suelo para protegerse, el hechizo derribó a Natalie que cayó al suelo, Harry fue a por ella, pero Natalie sabía como defenderse.

-¡No me hagas daño por favor!- le rogó mirándole a los ojos hipnotizándole el tiempo justo para que Jace lo petrificara a él también.

Ambos salieron de allí corriendo.

-De verdad que odio que hagas ese "truquito"- se quejó Jace.

-¿Lo odias o estás celoso?- preguntó ella riendo.

-¿Celoso? ¿Jace Malfoy?- dijo él- Por favor, no me hagas reir. A ver, princesa, ¿dónde narices vamos?- Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Tu no sé.- dijo Natalie dirigiéndose a las chimeneas.- Pero por lo que he oido, yo tengo que hacer una visita.


	5. Interrogatorio

Un funcionario del ministerio encontró a Harry y los demás aurores petrificados en el suelo. Hizo el contrahechizo para que volvieran a la normalidad.

¡Se han fugado!- gritó el auror Davis.- ¡Cerrar todas las salidas! ¡Qué no escapen!

A estas alturas ya se habrán ido.- dijo Harry-. ¡Da una orden de búsqueda! ¡Máxima prioridad! Me preparo y salgo a por ellos.

Harry cogió todo lo necesario, fue a avisar a un par de aurores más y les dio instrucciones, además le mandó un patronus a Shacklebolt. Después él y Davis fueron a comenzar su búsqueda al Callejón Diagon.

Se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, donde no tenían mucha clientela, le advirtieron a Tom, el viejo dueño, que dos chicos estaban en busca y captura, que eran rubios y de unos 16 años, después se separaron, Harry fue a advertir a varias tiendas cuando llegó a Sortilegios Weasley.

¡Harry!- exclamó cierto pelirrojo-. ¡A qué debemos tu visita, joven auror!

¡George!- le saludó él con un apretón de manos.- Estoy aquí por motivos oficiales.

Ya decía yo que tu no nos hacías una visita solo para ver que tal estábamos, don señor ocupado.- dijo Ron saliendo de la trastienda.

Muy gracioso Ronald.- ironizó Harry.- En serio, esta mañana se han colado dos chavales en el Ministerio. Un chico y una chica, ambos rubios, ojos azules, de unos 15-16 años, si pasan por aquí retenerlos y llamar al Ministerio enseguida.

¿Dos chavales?- preguntó Ron.- ¿No deberían estar en Hogwarts?

Pues eso es lo raro-. Explicó Harry- parece como si no existieran, no están registrados en ninguna base de datos del Ministerio.

¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó George extrañado.

Más o menos.- respondió él.- justo cuando los iba a interrogar escaparon.

¿Se os escaparon dos críos de 16 años?- preguntó Ron con sorna.

¡No te cachondees, Ron!- dijo él- Creo que la chica es una especia de veela, hipnotizó con su belleza al auror que los vigilaba y conmigo lo intentó.

Oh Potter, ¡espero que tu solo pienses en mi hermana…!- comenzó a decir Ron cuando Harry recordó algo.

¡Ginny!- miró su reloj- he quedado con ella hace 30 minutos, ¡me va a matar!

Harry salió por la puerta con un, "nos vemos luego", dejando solos a los hermanos y los pocos clientes que por allí había.

¡Vaya desastre!- exclamó Ron.

Como si tú fueras el rey de las relaciones Ronald- se burló George.- ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?

¿Por qué ha sido el qué?- preguntó Ron haciéndose el tonto.

¡Vamos Ronnie! Siempre que te peleas con Hermione traes la misma cara de pasa.

No es nada…

¡No te hagas de rogar!

Pfff...- bufó Ron.- ¡Te puedes creer que le llegase ayer una carta de Viktor Krum!

¿Y…?

¿Cómo que "y"?- dijo él alterado.

¡Krum!- explicaba Ron.- ¡El mismo Krum que pretendía ligarse a MI novia durante nuestra adolescencia!

No te hagas paranoias, Ron…- le tranquilizó su hermano.- son amigos, se llevan bien, ¡ya lo sabes! En serio, si Hermione te lleva aguantando estos últimos dos años es que te quiere de verdad.

¡Maldita sea!- dijo Ron con los ojos como platos- ¡Hoy hacemos dos años y no le he comprado nada!

Anda, tira a comprarle algo…- le permitió su hermano mayor.

¿De verdad?- dijo Ron recogiendo- ¿No te importa que salga antes?

Que va, esto está medio muerto, además he quedado con Angelina para ir a Hogwarts…- se produjo un silencio incómodo, hace exactamente dos años que su hermano Fred había perdido la vida en la batalla allí. Los demás hermanos, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill habían seguido con sus vidas apoyándose en sus parejas o volcándose en su trabajo, como Charlie, pero el caso de George era distinto.

Últimamente quedas mucho con Angelina, ¿no será que te gusta?- preguntó Ron medio en broma para romper el silencio incómodo.

¡Qué va!- negó George- sabes por qué vamos…- dijo tristemente- pero anda, ¡vete ya que te cierran todas las tiendas!

Ron dio varias vueltas por el Callejón sin encontrar nada interesante, así que decidió salir al mundo muggle con el mismo resultado. ¡No se le ocurría que comprar! Y además estaban cerrando ya, debía aceptar la realidad, ¡él si que era un completo desastre! Había quedado con Hermione dentro de 10 minutos así que se desapareció hacia su casa. Llamó al timbre, el señor Granger le abrió, Hermione bajó enseguida y ambos se marcharon hacia el hospital, habían quedado con Ginny y Harry para ver a la hija de Bill y Fleur.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione- Estás un poco raro…¿Tiene algo que ver con... Fred?

No…- dijo él- más bien tiene que ver con nosotros.

¿Nosotros?- dijo Hermione con preocupación.

Si, ven, siéntate mejor.- le dijo él dirigiéndola a un banco cercano al parque por donde caminaban.

Ron, me estás asustando.- dijo Hermione temiéndose lo peor, ya que veía a su novio muy apagado.

No es nada tuyo.- dijo Ron acomodándose.- soy yo.- Hermione lo miró sin entender nada, ¿estaba intentando cortar con ella?- Hermione…- sus ojos azules chocaron con los marrones de ella.- Soy un auténtico desastre, hoy es nuestro aniversario y se me ha olvidado por completo, ni siquiera te he comprado nada, entiendo que me odies, y que te vayas corriendo con Krum.

Estás bromeando, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione, ¿de verdad Ron era capaz de pensar que ella se iría con Krum?

¡No! Se me ha olvidado, lo siento…- dijo mirándola a los ojos, podía leerse arrepentimiento en ellos.

Eres un idiota…- dijo Hermione y a continuación lo besó, ¡cómo podía ser tan mono!- te quiero a ti, y solo a ti y a tus despistes-. Y después continuó besándolo.

¡Oye, oye, oye!- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.- ¡Vas a ahogar a mi hermano!

¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione separándose, se levantó para saludarla con dos besos.

Ni se te ocurra besarme, debes de tener millones de babas de Ronald.- dijo ella divertida, Harry rió.

Eh, Harry, ¿habéis solucionado lo de los críos del Ministerio?- preguntó Ron poniéndose en marcha hacia San Mungo y cambiando de tema.

¿Qué críos?-preguntó Hermione.- Yo no me he enterado de nada.

Harry les explicó lo ocurrido en el Ministerio esta mañana mientras entraban en el hospital mágico. En la entrada se encontraron a la ya no tan pequeña hermanita de Fleur, Gabrielle, que junto con los señores Delacour se hospedaban en La Madriguera mientras visitaban a su nueva nietecita.

Gabrielle les condujo a la planta donde estaba ingresada Fleur. Ron y Hermione decidieron esperar fuera para no agobiar todos de golpe a la niña.

George iba a ir a Hogwarts hoy.- le comentó Ron a Hermione-. Ya se que es un poco tarde, pero…

También me gustaría ir a mi.- completó la frase Hermione. Lo entendía perfectamente, era un sentimiento doloroso el volver allí después de lo que pasó, pero no había mejor forma de homenajear a los caídos en la batalla.

Genial…- dijo él sonriendo, de repente se levantó y cogió una bandeja al vuelo.

Gracias, estoy un poco patosa hoy.- dijo una enfermera recogiendo la bandeja con comida- ¡Ay va!- dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione con los ojos como platos- sois… O sea, ¡ustedes son Hermione y Ron Weasley!

Eso parece.- dijo Ron riendo, a veces la gente les reconocía, pero esa mujer le hizo gracia llamándolo de usted cuando por lo menos le doblaba la edad.

La enfermera recogió la bandeja con comida y entró en la habitación de Fleur. La mujer, la hermosa mujer, aunque con signos de agotamiento se encontraba en la cama con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Ginny estaba sentada a sus pies con una bebita preciosa en sus brazos mientras Harry y Bill le hacía carantoñas.

Bu... Buenas tardes-. Dijo la enfermera- le traigo la merienda- dijo depositando la bandeja torpemente en la mesilla.

Gracias.- contestó Fleur- por cierto, ¿podría mirar a mi hija? No se si tiene fiebre…

¿Yo?- preguntó la enfermera.

Mmmm, usted es enfermera...- obvió Fleur.

¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro!- exclamó la enfermera, miró a Victoire, se acercó hacia ella, con las manos temblorosas la cogió de los brazos de Ginny, parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar, y a continuación algo raro pasó, el pelo de la enfermera comenzó a aclararse, si antes era vieja, bajita y huesuda ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una joven, alta, atlética y… Rubia.

¡TU!- exclamó Harry haciendo llorar a Victoire. Entonces varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez, Natalie dejó a Victoire de nuevo en los brazos de Ginny, Harry sacó su varita, Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación asustados por los gritos, y de debajo de una capa invisible apareció Jace para rescatar a su novia, que parecía paralizada a la vez que Harry dijo:

¡Inmovilus!- los movimientos de Jace y Natalie se ralentizaron hasta que llegaron a paralizarse por completo.- ¡Llamar a los aurores! ¡Es hora de averiguar que ocurre aquí!

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Bill intentó calmar a la criatura, mientras Ginny les intentaba explicar a los padres lo que pasaba, Harry se llevó a los chicos fuera, con ayuda de Ron y Hermione.

No se por qué, pero no me contestan.- le susurró Harry a Ron y Hermione. Habían llevado a los dos chicos a otra habitación, les habían quitado sus varitas y los habían atado de pies y manos. Ya no se les volverían a escapar.- Igual están en el homenaje en Hogwarts.

Te lo dije-. Le recriminó Jace a Natalie.- te dije que no estábamos aquí para esto.

Vete a tomar por culo Jace, sabes perfectamente que necesitaba venir, en el caso contrario, yo te hubiera apoyado.- dijo ella, estaba medio llorando.

No sé, Harry…- habló Hermione en el otro extremo de la habitación- a mi no me parecen tan peligrosos, tienen cierto aire angelical.

Sobretodo ella…- dijo Ron por lo bajini, Hermione le dio una colleja.

Es una especie de veela, ¡no te has dado cuenta!- le explicó Hermione mientras él se frotaba la cabeza.

Hay cosas muy raras en ellos…- dijo Harry acercándose y empezando a hacerles preguntas.- ¿Cómo habéis robado esta capa?- dijo Harry señalando la capa invisible que Jace había usado para entrar en el hospital sin ser visto, ¡era exactamente igual a la suya! ¡Era la Reliquia de Ignotus Peverell!

Oye yo no se la he robado a nadie, me la dio mi padrino Alb…- Jace se calló, Natalie y él habían pensado que era mejor no revelar su identidad.

Con que tu padrino…- dijo Harry enfadado- ¡esta capa es mía! ¿Por eso estabais en Grimmauld Place esta mañana? ¿Habéis venido a robarme?

No, ¡claro que no!- respondió Natalie, todavía tenía los ojos llorosos, pero intentó mirar a Harry para convencerle, no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada su parte veela, pero en tiempos de guerra había potenciado su poder para lograr sobrevivir.

Tus trucos de veela ya no funcionan conmigo…- le dijo Harry convencido, en su entrenamiento como auror, había aprendido técnicas de autocontrol contra ellas.- ¿Quiénes sois?

Existe una razón, una por la que no debes saberlo.- dijo Jace desesperado.

¡Já!- rió Ron.- Que gracioso es el chaval… Creo que te he visto antes pero no sé dónde…

¿A mí?- contestó Jace a Ron.

Tu cara me suena- respondió él.

Lo dudo, tengo una cara que no se ve todos los días- presumió Jace.

Déjate de cuentos y decirme qué demonios hacéis aquí, en el hospital.- les preguntó Harry, Jace y Natalie se miraron, debían guardar silencio.- ¿No pensáis hablar? De acuerdo, os llevaremos de vuelta a Hogwarts, allí sabrán que hacer con vosotros dos.- Jace rió.

Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a Hogwarts- reveló él.

¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Harry, no obtuvo respuestas.- Me he hartado de vosotros, ¡vamos al Ministerio!

Hermione y Ron ayudaron a Harry a trasladarlos hacia el Ministerio. De noche casi no había gente allí, los volvieron a bajar a la sala de interrogatorios.

Me puedo ocupar yo solo de ellos- le dijo Harry a sus amigos.

¡Y una leche, con lo emocionante que está esto!- respondió Ron, y se sentaron él y Hermione en frente de Jace y Natalie, Harry vino segundos después con una botellita en la mano: Veritaserum, Jace se trató de resistir pero Harry se lo hizo tragar.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Harry, Jace se resistía, su padrino Albus Severus Potter le había enseñado a no hablar en caso de que los neomortífagos le atrapasen.

¡Cuál es tu nombre!- la única respuesta que obtuvo Harry fue un escupitajo que Jace logró tirar al suelo.

¿Cómo has conseguido mi capa invisible?

Es mía.- contestó Jace, intentaba resistirse, pero a veces era muy difícil.- Ya te lo he dicho, mi padrino Albus me la dio.

¿Miente?- preguntó Hermione.

Parece que dice la verdad.- el veritaserum nunca falla, pero creo que este chico está entrenado para soportarlo.

Prueba con ella.- sugirió Ron, Harry le hizo caso y le hizo tragar la poción de la verdad a la rubia.

¿Eres metamorfomaga?- preguntó Harry.

S-si.- respondió la chica, ella no quería, ¡las palabras le salían solas!

¿Por qué has utilizado tus poderes para entrar en la habitación del hospital?

Para… Para…- no podía mentir, pero si disfrazar la verdad- para ver a un familiar.

¡¿Qué familiar?!- exclamó Ron.- esa era la habitación de mi familia y nunca jamás te he visto.

¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Harry.

Natalie…- respondió ella.- Natalie Lupin.


	6. Más confesiones

¿Lupin?- preguntó Harry extrañado.- ¿Eres familia de Remus?

Mmmmm.- Natalie se resistía.- sss… ¡SI!

No sabía que Lupin tuviera familia.- dijo Hermione.

¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Fleur Weasley?- preguntó Harry.

Ya te lo he dicho, visitar a un familiar.- respondió la chica que no se daba por vencida.

¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó Ron.- ¿Significa entonces que el padre de Victoire es Remus?

¡Ron por favor!- le riñó Hermione, no estaban precisamente para gastar bromas.

¡También eres familia de Fleur!- adivinó Harry- ¡Por eso tienes sangre de veela!

¿Pero como es posible?- se preguntó Hermione.- ¿Qué relación tienes con Fleur?

Es…es…

¡Natalie mírame! ¡Mírame nena, tu puedes!- le animó Jace- ¡Lucha contra el veritaserum! ¡Deja la mente en blanco!

¡Cállate chaval!- le riñó Harry furioso.- ¡Dime ahora mismo que relación tienes con Fleur Weasley!

¡Es.. Es..- Natalie hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no revelar nada.- ¡Es mi abuela, y Victoire Weasley es mi madre! ¡Por eso estaba allí! ¡Necesitaba verlas de nuevo!

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras Natalie soltaba las primeras lágrimas, Jace bajó la cabeza, les habían descubierto, ¡tenía que pensar con rapidez! En el otro lado Ron, Hermione y Harry no se creían nada.

¿Tu madre?- preguntó Harry mirando el veritaserum, tal vez estaba caducado, se lo pasó a Hermione para que lo verificara, pero le hizo una señal para advertirle que si, que estaba en buen estado.- ¿Cómo es posible que Victoire Weasley sea tu madre cuando apenas tiene un día de vida?

Porque venimos de futuro- dijo ella rindiéndose completamente a los poderes de la poción.

¿Del futuro?- preguntó Harry incrédulo.- ¿Cómo habéis vuelto? Los únicos giratiempos disponibles están aquí, en el ministerio, y dudo que se lo dejásemos a dos críos como vosotros, ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

Tenemos 16 años.- respondió ella.- y no hemos utilizado ningún giratiempo para volver, el Ángel del Destino nos trajo de vuelta.

¿El Ángel del Destino?- preguntó Hermione.- creía que era una leyenda…

No es una leyenda, es verdad, estamos aquí para cambiar el destino.- respondió ella escupiendo las palabras por efecto de la poción.

¿El Ángel del Destino?- preguntó Ron.- creo que me he perdido…

En el futuro… Pasa algo que no debería pasar.- habló Jace intentando que las palabras de Natalie no los comprometieran demasiado.- el Ángel del Destino nos envió a esta época para solucionarlo.

Esto es muy confuso.- dijo Harry sentándose en una silla, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo… Cómo se supone que puedo creeros?

Solo… Confía en nosotros.- le rogó Jace.

¿Qué confíe en ti?- preguntó Harry.- Ni siquiera se tu nombre…

Jace.- dijo él, y para darle una muestra de confianza le relevó algo más.- Jace Malfoy.

¡En serio vamos a confiar en un Malfoy, Harry!- dijo Ron levantándose alteradamente.- Chico no se si sabes cosas del pasado, ¡pero por aquí no nos caen muy bien!

Ron por favor…- le pidió Harry calma.- ¿Eres familia de Draco Malfoy, no?

Si.- respondió él con impotencia ante las palabras de Ron, ¡si él supiera!

¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que habéis retrocedido?- preguntó Harry.

45 años exactamente.- respondió Natalie.

Pero, si ese… Suceso ocurre en el futuro, ¿por qué os han enviado aquí?- preguntó Hermione.- ¡Y por favor intentar desvelarnos cuantas menos cosas mejor!

Mmmm en el futuro, pasa algo bastante chungo, derivado a causa de una profecía formulada en el pasado…- explicó Natalie.- por eso estábamos aquí esta mañana, porque si destruimos la profecía puede que la persona a la que va dirigida nunca la escuche, y por tanto no ocurra nada.

Es de locos…- dijo Harry.- ¿Me estáis insinuando que queréis entrar en la sala de las profecías y destruir una de ellas?

Más o menos.- respondieron los dos.

¿Qué se supone que dice la profecía?- preguntó Ron.

Oh… Nadie que conozcamos la ha escuchado entera, por eso debemos encontrarla, tal vez nos ayude a derrotarlo.

Iré a por un inefable, quedaos aquí.- Harry salió de la sala dejando a Natalie, Jace, Ron y Hermione solos.

Bueeeeno… Así que… ¿Sois pareja?- preguntó Hermione intentando romper el silencio.

Si.- respondieron.

Lo que me faltaba por oír…- gruñó Ron.

¿El qué?- le preguntó Jace.

Nada, nada…- respondió él.

No venga, dí.- le provocó Jace.

¡Pues que no me puedo creer que en un futuro la sangre Weasley se pueda juntar con la Malfoy!- Jace rió, le gustaría contarle a ese bobalicón unas cuantas cosas- ¿Y de qué te ríes?

Jace, por favor, cállate…- le rogó Natalie para que se controlara.

Por suerte Harry entró por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación, les condujo hasta el Departamento de Misterios, allí les esperaba un inefable para guiarles hasta la sala de las profecías. Entraron por una puerta que les condujo a una sala circular con otra docena de puertas, las paredes se movieron, pero el inefable sabía perfectamente cual era la correcta, la abrió y les condujo a una sala enorme, había miles y miles de estanterías, muchas estaban vacías.

¿Os acordáis cuando casi destruimos esta sala entera?- preguntó Ron haciendo la gracia. El inefable le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

¿De qué año es la profecía?- preguntó el inefable.

¿Año? No… No lo sabemos…- respondió Natalie.

Aunque sin duda tiene que ser posterior a la Batalla de Hogwarts.- respondió Jace.

Eso reduce algo la búsqueda…- dijo el inefable conduciéndoles por otro pasillo.- ¿Pero que más sabéis? Cualquier detalle es clave para su rápida localización.

¡Jace!- exclamó Natalie.- ¡La recitó un centauro! ¿No te acuerdas que una vez tu madre nos dijo que la profecía había sido enunciada por primera vez en el Bosque Prohibido a Hagrid?

¡Es cierto!- exclamó él sorprendido, eso había pasado hace muchísimo tiempo.-¿Sirve de ayuda?

Claro que sirve de ayuda.- dijo el inefable buscando entre las estanterías.- ¿Pero como pensáis recoger la profecía? ¿Va dirigida a alguno de vosotros?

¿Cómo?- preguntó Jace, ¡no tenía ni idea que las profecías solo las podían recoger las personas hacia las que iban dirigidas!

Lo importante es encontrarla.- dijo Harry.

¿Puede ser esta?- preguntó Hermione señalando una profecía en cuyo cartel se leía:

De H.J a V.H

No.- dijo el inefable.- cuando una profecía es enunciada por un ser mágico como los centauros, la registramos como: De la criatura X a X. Así su búsqueda es más fácil.

¿Así que buscamos una profecía en cuyo cartel ponga: De la criatura X a R.H (Rubius Hagrid)?- preguntó Jace mirando muchos carteles a la vez.

Exacto.- respondió el inefable. La verdad es que había más profecías de las que Natalie y Jace se imaginaban.

¿Todas estas profecías se cumplen?- preguntó Jace.

¡Oh no!- respondió el inefable.- La mayoría no, muchas solo se hacen realidad porque quienes las han escuchado intentan hacerlas realidad.

Entien…- comenzó a decir Natalie cuando de repente la vio, era una esfera pequeña, brillante, en cuyo cartel ponía:

 _De la criatura Ronan a R.H_

 _Señor Tenebroso_

Creo… Creo que es esta.- dijo Natalie agachándose para recogerla, la tocó, pudo tocarla, y de la nada, como una inscripción mágica, la etiqueta cambió:

 _De la criatura Ronan a R.H_

 _Señor Tenebroso_

 _N.N.L_

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Natalie.

\- Significa que la profecía atañe al Señor tenebroso, a ti, y a otras ocho personas más.- explicó el inefable cogiendo la profecía con unos guantes especiales, esta comenzó a hablar, todos se reunieron para escucharla:

 _Un mal mayor se desatará cuando acaben con Aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

 _Pasados años, cuando todos crean que la luz se instauró en el mundo, el que contiene su sangre, disciplina otorgará,_

 _a aquel a los que de su propia sangre traicionará._

 _Nacido de la unión del bien y el mal, su bando elegirá,_

 _y al Señor Tenebroso resucitará._

 _Tres del pasado, dos del futuro, y dos del presente los únicos que con él podrán._

Vaya…- dijo con tristeza desde el final del pasillo una voz profunda de hombre. Todos se giraron asustados, no estaban solos, Jace podía ver las figuras de Orion, su hermano Michael y unos cuantos mortífagos más acercándose.- Hemos llegado demasiado tarde…

¡Avada Kedavra!- pronunció Michael, dándole en el centro del pecho al inefable, matándolo en el acto, la profecía salió volando por los aires, Ron consiguió cogerla al vuelo, su etiqueta volvió a cambiar:

 _De la criatura Ronan a R.H_

 _Señor Tenebroso_

 _N.N.L._

 _R.B.W._

¡Correr!- sugirió Jace cogiendo de la mano a Natalie y quitándole con la otra la profecía a Ron, haciendo que su nombre también se inscribiera. Harry, Ron y Hermione no tenían ni idea de lo que allí pasaba, pero decidieron seguirles.- Son de nuestra época, ¡son el mal que intentamos corregir!

¡Deteneros!- les gritó un trío de mortífagos cortándoles el paso. De detrás de ellos aparecieron Orion y Michael, estaban rodeados, Harry y los suyos sintieron un deja-vú.

Creía que estabas muerto…- le dijo Michael a Jace.

No tendrás esa suerte…- contestó él.

Dame la profecía.- le exigió Orion.

¿O si no qué?- le desafió Jace.

¡Sectumsempra!- pronunció Orion, la maldición alcanzó a Jace, que, a los pocos segundos, comenzó a sangrar por todo el cuerpo, cayó al suelo haciendo rodar la profecía hasta los pies de Orion, que la recogió. Su nombre también se inscribió en la etiqueta. La miró, hizo un gesto a Michael y caminaron hacia atrás mientras susurraba un- ¡matarlos!

Harry se preparó para defenderlos pero inmediatamente de la nada comenzaron a aparecerse aurores.

¡Davis sígueme!- le gritó Harry a uno de los aurores.- ¡Dos se han ido por allí!

¡Protego!- gritó Ron para evitar que un hechizo los alcanzara, estaban volando maldiciones en todas las direcciones.- ¡Vámonos!

¡Jace no puede moverse!- dijo Natalie que estaba sentada a su lado, intentando taponar los cortes por los que emanaban sangre. Jace convulsionaba. Rayos les pasaban rozando las cabezas.

¡Si nos quedamos aquí acabaremos muertos!- gritó Ron tirando del brazo de Hermione dispuesto a abandonar a Jace para salvarse.

Pero…- titubeó Natalia. Era verdad que en cualquier momento les alcanzaría alguna maldición, ¡mas no podía dejar a Jace allí, muriéndose! Necesitaba que Ron y Hermione le ayudaran, así que tuvo que revelar su mejor carta- ¡Pero él es tu nieto!


	7. Planes

Se pondrá bien… Tranquila….- le consolaba Hermione a Natalie, mientras la chica acariciaba los dorados cabellos de Jace.

Se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, habían conseguido salir con vida del Departamento de Misterios, los mortífagos consiguieron huir antes de que los aurores les atraparan, y Harry tampoco consiguió encontrar a Orion y Michael. Había pasado un día entero en el que Natalie no se había separado de la cama de Jace. Ron le había intentado sonsacar información pero la chica estaba en cierto estado de shock, así que Hermione le pidió que no la agobiara.

Nat… ¿Natalie?- Jace abrió los ojos azules poco a poco, ¡se había puesto bien!

Os dejo solos, voy a darles la noticia a Harry y Ron.- dijo Hermione saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras al comedor donde se encontraban los dos amigos.

¿Y si nos mienten?- oyó Hermione cuando llegó.

No nos están mintiendo, Ron.- contestó Harry.- por fantástico que parezca esto es cierto.

Jace ha despertado.- informó Hermione, Harry se levantó para ver que tal estaba.- Ron, ¿no vienes?

Si, tal vez luego.- respondió este.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

¡Tu que crees! ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Me siento muy confuso! ¿Cómo puede ser mi nieto?

¡Vamos Ron! ¡Ahora lo importante es ayudar a esos chicos!- dijo ella tirando de él hacia la habitación de arriba.

Entraron en ella, Jace estaba sentado en la cama, Harry y Natalie los esperaban.

Tenemos que hablar, ¿no creéis?- preguntó Harry.

¿Qué quieres saber?

Todo, al ser posible.- contestó él, Jace y Natalie se miraron.

Nosotros solo intentábamos hacer lo correcto, creíamos que cuantas menos cosas supierais del futuro iba a ser mejor.- dijo ella.

Y no os culpamos de ello.- respondió Hermione.- os queremos ayudar, con la profecía y eso… Pero él nombre de Ron está en ella, y tal vez esos "tres del pasado" seamos nosotros tres, para saberlo necesitamos que nos contéis todo.

Está bien…- dijeron ellos dos.

Un año después de que nosotros dos naciéramos Orion se rebeló.- comenzaba a explicar Natalie.

Espera para, para, para... ¿Quién es Orion?- preguntó Harry.

Orion, el hijo del Señor Tenebroso.- contestó Jace como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿¡QUE!?- exclamaron los tres del pasado al unísono.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Dicen que cuando Bellatrix Lestrange escapó de Azkaban, ella y Voldemort… Ya sabéis….- respondió Jace.

Dios mío eso es asqueroso.- exclamó Ron.

¿Y qué pasó con ese niño?- preguntó Harry.

Creció y buscó fieles al Señor Tenebroso.- respondió Natalie.- creó un ejercito de neomortífagos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte desató la guerra, debió escuchar la profecía y entonces…- Natalie paró mirando a Jace.

Entonces vino a mi casa, y secuestró a mi hermano mayor Michael. Nos hubiera matado a todos pero mi padre se sacrificó por nosotros.- prosiguió Jace- yo no me acuerdo, era un bebé, pero mamá me lo ha contado.

¿Por qué iba querer secuestrar Orion a tu hermano?- preguntó Harry.

¡Él es el protagonista de la profecía que hemos escuchado!- descubrió Hermione.

Exacto.- respondió Jace.- él tiene el poder para resucitar a Voldemort.

¿Y lo resucita?- preguntó Ron- En vuestra época digo… ¿Está él vivo?

De momento no.- respondió Natalie.- Michael necesitaba unas cosas que estaban en manos de la Orden del Fénix, pero la noche que volvimos nos las arrebató, así que tal vez… Lo haya resucitado ya.

¿Pero cómo sabían ellos que estabais aquí?- preguntó Harry.

Ni idea…- dijeron los dos mirándose.

¿Y qué pasó después de que Orion secuestrase a tu hermano?- preguntó Hermione.

La guerra.- contestó Jace- Una guerra que ha durado casi 15 años, pero estos últimos los nuestros están muy debilitados, la gente tiene miedo, Orion organiza matanzas de muggles y sangresucias, la población casi ha diezmado, la magia es poder, y solo los que pueden demostrar que son puros de sangre están a salvo.

Suena horrible…- compadeció Hermione.

Lo es.- respondió Natalie.- muchos de los que conocemos están muertos o desaparecidos, amigos, profesores, familiares…

¿Nosotros?- preguntó Ron.

¡Ron!- le gritaron Harry y Hermione, no sabían si era algo que querían saber.

Tal vez…- afirmó Jace sacudiendo la cabeza.- pero podéis ayudarnos, ¡la profecía también os concierne! ¡Sois los tres del pasado!

Un momento, un momento…- le frenó Harry- ¿Alguien me refresca la profecía?

Hermione sacó un papel, ella y Natalie la habían escrito para que no se les olvidase:

Un mal mayor se desatará cuando acaben con aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Pasados años, cuando todos crean que la luz se instauró en el mundo, el que contiene su sangre, disciplina otorgará,

a aquel a los que de su propia sangre traicionará.

Nacido de la unión del bien y el mal su bando elegirá y al Señor Tenebroso resucitará.

Tres del pasado, dos del futuro y dos del presente los únicos que con él podrán.

\- Repasemos.- volvió a leer Hermione.- Un mal mayor se desatará cuando acaben con aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

No he vivido ninguna otra guerra pero os aseguro que esta ha sido devastadora.- explicó Jace.

\- Pasados años, cuando todos crean que la luz se instauró en el mundo, el que contiene su sangre, disciplina otorgará, a aquel a los que de su propia sangre traicionará.

Creo que esta es la parte en la que habla de mi hermano Michael y de Orion, ¡Orion es el que contiene la sangre de Voldemort! Y él ha criado a mi hermano desde que tenía 3 años, no sabéis de lo que es capaz de hacer, ¡ese hijo de puta le ha lavado el cerebro!

Nacido de la unión del bien y el mal su bando elegirá y al Señor Tenebroso resucitará.

Esta es la parte más confusa…- dijo Natalie.

Si, pero creo que definitivamente habla de mi hermano.- explicó Jace- tal vez… El bien esté representado por la familia Weasley y el mal por los Malfoy… Tu dijiste que en el pasado les odiáis y la profecía se formuló en el pasado…- le dijo a Ron.- de la unión de los dos nació Michael.

Un momento…- dijo Ron intentando calmarse- explícame más sobre tus padres.

Mi padre es el Malfoy, mi madre es tu hija, ¿qué más quieres saber?- respondió él.

¡Ayy!- exclamó Ron llevándose la mano al pecho.

Ronald por dios…- le dijo Hermione- deja de hacer este circo…

¡Este circo!- gritó él.- Hermione, ¡mi nieto es un Malfoy!

Bueno, técnicamente soy vuestro nieto.- dijo divertido Jace, le gustaba hacer de rabiar a Ron.

¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo, no solo se casaría con Ron, sino que tendrían hijos, y a Jace, que es un nieto maravilloso, ¡pero no se podía hacer ilusiones! ¡Si no arreglaban eso no podrían vivir en paz!

Oír, me encanta esta charla tan familiar pero deberíamos pensar en lo que hacer- habló Harry.

¿Qué propones?- preguntó Jace.

Muy fácil, tres del pasado- Harry se señaló a él mismo, a Ron y Hermione- dos del futuro.- los señaló a Natalie y Jace- y dos del presente. Creo que debemos viajar al futuro.


	8. Futuro, pasado y presente

Iba caminando por la concurrida calle londinense, había quedado con su prima y llegaba tarde. La culpa no era suya, por supuesto, su querido amigo Ed le había tenido demasiado entretenida como para darse cuenta de la hora que era.

¡Lily Luna Potter, vuelves a llegar tarde por tercer día consecutivo!- le gritó su prima cuando llegó a su destino.- ¡A este paso todas las tiendas habrán cerrado para comer!

Rose, de verdad, ¡perdóname!- le rogó ella mientras caminaban a una tienda de moda- Ed ha venido a casa y como ya sabes que mis padres están de viaje nos hemos entretenido más de la cuenta.

¿Has llevado a Ed a tu casa?- dijo Rose algo alarmada, no le gustaba demasiado lo que ella denominaba "promiscuidad" de su prima- ¿Y James qué ha dicho?

¡James diría algo si parase por casa!- se quejó ella- pero entre los preparativos de su cumpleaños y que mis padres no están, no ha dormido ni un solo día allí, así que la casa está solita para Albus y yo. Bueno, y Scorpius, que anoche se quedó a dormir.- Lily paró de hablar y miró a Rose picadamente.

¿Qué?- le dijo ella molesta, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el príncipe de las serpientes, Scorpius Malfoy, la irritaba soberanamente.

¿A ti no te parece que tenga un buen meneo?- preguntó Lily sonrojándose.

¡Si tu tienes novio!- exclamó alarmada Rose.

¡Oye Ed no es mi novio!- se defendió Lily- es solo… ¡Un amigo con derecho a roce! ¡Y no ignores mi pregunta!

¿Cuál? ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Pues no claro que no!

¡No he preguntado si te gusta! De verdad como te pones… Solo si te parece atractivo…- dijo Lily picándola, sabía que ellos se odiaban y ella usaba esa carta siempre que podía para recordarles aquello de que "los que se pelean se desean".

¿Atractivo? ¿Malfoy?- dijo ella con repulsión- Mira, no es ya el hecho de que sea un prepotente, presuntuoso, borde, estúpido, niño de papá, ¡sino que su pelo albino y su bronceado nivel Edward Cullen me da asco!

Pfff no tienes ni idea…- le contestó ella entrando en la tienda, quedándose con las ganas de preguntarla quién demonios era ese tal Edward Cullen.

Se tiraron casi dos horas probándose ropa, esa noche tenían que estar ideales. Era el 17 cumpleaños de James Potter, el cual había alquilado una discoteca muggle e invitado a casi medio Hogwarts al evento. Iba a ser divertido, a sus 16 y 15 años respectivamente nunca antes habían ido a una fiesta así y se esmeraron mucho en su atuendo. Al rato Lily volvió a casa, vivía con su familia en un gran adosado de dos plantas en la avenida Kennington, lugar famoso por ser residencia de diferentes magos y brujas en el corazón del mundo muggle.

¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó ella cuando llegó. Se dispuso a llevar las compras al piso de arriba cuando su hermano le saludó.

¡Ey Lily!- dijo Albus que estaba en el salón sentado en el sofá con Scorpius- Has tardado mucho, ¿os habéis comprado media tienda?

Tu prima no encontraba nada de su talla que le gustase- dijo ella riendo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, Malfoy se rió.

Se lo recordaré luego- dijo el rubio con malicia.

¡No te pases!- la defendió Albus-¡me negarás que mi prima no es un bellezón!

¡Andaaaa! ¡Si está gorda!- Scorpius solía meterse con ella por ese motivo cuando eran pequeños, aunque la verdad es que con el paso del tiempo Rose Weasley se había puesto de muy buen ver, pero él la seguía llamando "bolita de grasa" o "vaquita" cuando quería picarla.

Está buena y punto.- sentenció Albus- no me extraña que Creedy vaya detrás de ella.

¿Qué el gilipollas de Creedy va detrás de tu prima?- exclamó Scorpius.

Si, me dijo que si no me importaba que intentase algo con ella esta noche, ¿por qué te pones así, estás celoso?

¿Yo? ¿Celoso por la Weasley?- dijo levantándose del sofá- no, solo quería corroborar mi teoría sobre que Creddy es subnormal profundo. Y ahora me voy a casa antes de que se te ocurra otra de tus locuras.

Scorpius caminó un poco antes de desaparecer hasta su casa. Le gustaba caminar y pensar, y más un día soleado como aquel. Le gustaba el verano, era la época del año ideal para descansar de las presiones de los estudios, de sus padres, del equipo de quiddich… Y es que tenía la molesta sensación de haber nacido para ser un número uno, y eso le agobiaba bastante. Cuando estaba cansado practicó la aparición que le habían enseñado ese mismo año en el colegio hasta su casa. Se apareció en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, vivía allí porque su padre decidió mudarse para tener más vigilada a su abuela, que desde la muerte de su abuelo Lucius cuando él tenía 10 años, estaba bastante afectada. Iba a entrar por la puerta cuando su padre salía de allí.

Me voy a trabajar Scorpius- le anunció Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Hoy ibas a la fiesta de James Potter, no?- Scorpius asintió- no vuelvas más tarde de las tres o matarás a tu madre de un disgusto.

¡Pero papá! ¡Albus se queda hasta que se acabe!- le dijo él.

¿Y si Albus se tira por un puente tú te tiras?

¡Papá! ¿Y si me voy con él a su casa?

Anda… Pregúntaselo a tu madre que yo llego tarde, cuídate.- dijo Draco despidiéndose de su hijo.

Draco cerró la valla de su casa y miró el reloj. No debía llegar tarde, ¡con lo que le había costado ese ascenso! Desde que salió de la escuela nadie le ofrecía un trabajo digno por llevar consigo el lastre del apellido Malfoy, pero hace diez años consiguió un puesto en el banco de Gringotts y hace tan solo una semana que le habían ascendido.

Draco se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, iba con paso acelerado cuando se chocó de frente con… ¿Su hijo Scorpius?


	9. La fiesta

Scorpius, ¿qué hace…- comenzó a preguntar Draco cuando se dio cuenta que aquel no era su hijo- lo siento, te pareces a alguien que conozco…

No pasa nada- le disculpó Jace algo sorprendido, ¡el giratiempo había funcionado! ¡Aquél era su otro abuelo!

Draco siguió caminando hacia el banco mientras Jace estaba en una especie de nube.

Tu abuelito…- dijo con tono burlón Ron, el cual estaba bajo un hechizo que le había cambiado completamente el rostro, Hermione y Harry también estaban así, si estaban en el futuro, alguien les podría reconocer y sería un problema.

¡Anda calla!- le mandó Jace.- Bueno… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Si no os importa yo me quiero sentar un rato, tanto giratiempo me ha mareado.- pidió Harry.

Caminaron hacia la heladería de Florean Fortescue, todo estaba muy cambiado, mientras los del pasado veían el callejón Diagon muy moderno, los del futuro ni se acordaban de cómo era aquello.

En nuestra época todo esto es mucho más oscuro- explicó Natalie- la mitad de las tiendas son sobre artilugios oscuros, o torturas para muggles, da verdadero miedo…

Lo cambiaremos, estoy seguro.- dijo Harry sentándose y pidiendo un helado.

¿Pero cuál es el plan?- preguntó Ron.- ¿Coger a alguien de esta época y obligarlos a venir con nosotros?

A cualquiera no- dijo Jace- la profecía está relacionada con miembros de nuestra familia, tal vez los del "presente" deberán serlo también.

Oh, ¡eso lo hace todo mucho más fácil!- ironizó Ron- vayamos a por tu madre y nos presentamos: ¡hola soy tu padre con 20 años, este es tu hijo de 16, se llama Jace, Jace MALFOY por cierto, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, ahora debemos salvar el mundo!

¡Ron, Jace solo está tratando de ayudar!- le defendió Hermione.

¡Pero es que este plan es absurdo!- se quejó él- No debimos acceder a ayudarles, ¡no sabemos ni por dónde empezar!

¡Pues puedes irte si quieres!- le gritó Jace atrayendo la atención de todos en el establecimiento.- ¡Nadie ha pedido tu estúpida ayuda!

¿Sabes qué? Tal vez es lo que debo hacer- dijo Ron levantándose y marchándose.

¡Ron espera!- le gritó Harry saliendo detrás de él.

Te has pasado…- le reprimió Natalie.

Es un gilipollas- dijo Jace y miró a Hermione- lo siento, es la verdad.

Es un cabezota- le dio la razón ella- pero ve a pedirle perdón, sabes que le necesitamos.

¿Perdón? ¡Perdón me debería de pedir él a mí!- exclamó indignado- ¡Soy su nieto y me trata como si fuera una mierda!

Venga ve, Jace…- le mandó Natalie, Jace era igual o más cabezón que Ron, pero accedió a ir a buscarlos dejando a las dos chicas solas, momento que aprovechó un dicharachero moreno para acercarse con sus amigos a hablar con ellas.

Vuestros amigos tienen muy mala leche- dijo el chico, era mayor que Natalie pero menor que Hermione, tenía los ojos miel y el pelo moreno.

En realidad son nuestros novios- le cortó Hermione.

Vaya… ¿Las dos tenéis novio?- preguntó uno de los amigos del chico, ellas afirmaron con la cabeza.

¡Qué pena!- exclamó el moreno- ¡Yo que os iba a invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Va a ser el mayor acontecimiento del verano, ¡os lo advierto!- las chicas rieron ante el desparpajo de aquel chaval.- Bueno, yo os dejo unas entradas, podéis venir solas o con los cafres de vuestros novios, ¡cuantos más seamos mejor!- sonrió, era encantador- por cierto me llamo James, James Potter.

El chico se fue con sus amigos entre risas dejando a Hermione y Natalie anonadadas.

Te juro que no sabía que era él.- comentó Natalie.- la última vez que lo vi yo tenía 9 años.

¿Crees que debemos ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Hermione.

Si, pero antes vamos a buscar a los chicos.- contestó ella.

Hermione y Natalie salieron de la heladería y encontraron a los chicos discutiendo en la entrada.

No hay tiempo para discusiones, James Potter nos ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños.- anunció Hermione.

¿Ja… James Potter?- preguntó Harry.

Tu hijo…- dijo Natalie con cierto tonito.

¡Mi-mi hijo!- exclamó él- ¿Con Ginny no?

Sabes que es mejor que no sepáis nada…- contestó la chica.

Tenía los ojos de Ginny.- le contestó Hermione, Harry sonrió.

Bueno y qué más, contarme más cosas de mi futuro- dijo Harry impaciente, sabía que cuantas menos cosas preguntase mejor, pero se moría de la curiosidad.

Esta noche, a las diez en la discoteca Empire- dijo Natalie mirando las entradas que le había dado el chico- creo que sabré llegar, está cerca de Hyden Park.

Ya, pero ahora enserio, ¿llegamos a la fiesta y raptamos a nuestros hijos?- preguntó Ron.

¿Y si vamos a hablar con nuestros yo del futuro?- preguntó Harry- tal vez ellos nos entiendan mejor,

¿Vamos al Ministerio?- le preguntó Jace a Natalie.

¿Y por qué no ha Sortilegios Weasley?- sugirió ella- El Ron del futuro seguramente esté allí.

Caminaron hacia la calle donde se encontraba la tienda. Ninguno lo quería decir, pero de los tres "yo" del futuro posibles, Ron sería la última opción para ir y contarle lo que estaba pasando, sería el más escéptico en cuanto al tema, ¡pero era el que más cerca les pillaba, así que esquivaron a los chavales apelotonados en el escaparate y entraron.

¡Ey!- exclamó Ron mirando supuestamente una "tableta de chocolate que no engorda"-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido esto antes? Debería quedarme con la idea para cuando volvamos a casa.

Espero que no esté pensando en plagiarnos el producto, señor.- dijo un niño pelirrojo riendo.- Es broma, ¿desean algo?

La verdad es que queríamos hablar con Ron Weasley.- contestó Hermione.

¡Ah! Pues es que está de viaje, no volverá hasta dentro de 5 días, pero le puedo dejar un recado, ¿quieren? Yo solo soy su hijo y estoy ayudando a mi tío mientras él está fuera.- explicó un jovencito Hugo Weasley que no pasaba de los 13 años.- ¿le dejo o no le dejo recado?

No, ya volvemos otro día.- dijo Natalie, reaccionando por Ron y Hermione, que estaban embobados mirando al niño que tenían delante, a su hijo.

Los chicos salieron de la tienda y Hugo se quedó atendiendo a los clientes que quedaban antes del cierre.

Puedes irte a casa si quieres- le dijo su tío George.

Vale, tengo el tiempo justo de arreglarme para la fiesta de James.- respondió este.

Cuida de Roxanne, ¿quieres?- dijo él preocupado por su niña.

Tío George, ¡sabes que yo siempre cuido de Roxanne!- Roxanne y Hugo siempre habían sido amigos desde pequeños, al tener la misma edad y entrar en la misma casa en Hogwarts se llevaban tan bien como Albus y Rose.

Hugo se despidió de su tío y se fue a casa. Vivían relativamente cerca del Callejón Diagon, a varias paradas de metro. A Hugo le gustaba el metro y todo lo relacionado con los muggles, aunque prefería la magia en vez de su tecnología. Debía de darse prisa, quería estar perfecto para el acontecimiento, James se lo había currado muchísimo e iba a ser- como había oído en una serie antigua- legendario.

Entró por la puerta de su casa y su hermana se le abalanzó encima.

¿Qué zapatos me pongo con este vestido?- dijo Rose nerviosa.

¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tu por los zapatos?- preguntó él extrañado.

¡Es que una no se puede arreglar un día!- chilló Rose histérica.

¡Si, si!- se apresuró a calmarla- Emmm… Los azules te quedarán bien.

¿Seguro?

¡Que si Rose!

Vale, pero si resulto ser un desastre te echaré la culpa a ti y pagarás todos mis males.

Que pena…- dijo él subiendo las escaleras para darse una ducha y acicalarse antes de irse.

¡Te doy media hora Hugo!- le gritaba su hermana desde abajo- Lily y Albus vendrán a recogernos a las nueve.

Rose se acicaló en el otro cuarto de baño. Decidió alisarse el pelo con un invento muggle que le había regalado su abuela, ella tenía siempre la melena alborotada, como su madre, solía decir Hermione, pero para hoy se lo dejaría impecable. A continuación se pintó un poco los ojos. La raya negra resaltaba a la perfección sus ojazos azules. En Hogwarts nunca se maquillaba, tal vez por pereza, o tal vez porque ella estaba en contra de toda esa superficialidad, pero un día al año, no hace daño.

¡Rose ya están aquí!- le gritó su hermano- ¡ves como al final tardaba menos que tu!

¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- le respondió dándose los últimos retoques. Cogió el bolsito y ambos salieron de casa a recibir a sus primos.

¡Guau Rose estás guapísima!- la elogió Lily.

¡Es cierto!- exclamó Albus- ¡casi no pareces tu!

¿Eso es un elogio Albus?- se quejó ella.- ¿Por cierto hasta que hora tenéis pensado quedaros?

¡Hasta que se acabe!- sugirió Lily.

¡Si hombre!- exclamó Rose- ¡Tu a las doce te vas con Roxanne a casa eh, Hugo!

¡Si claro!- se quejó él- ¡A las doce ni habrá llegado todo el mundo!

Me da igual, tú tienes 13 años, bastante que te han dejado venir…

¡Por supuesto!- dijo él- ¡viene medio colegio y no voy a ir yo que soy su primo!

Rose y Hugo siguieron discutiendo todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la discoteca. Había gente fuera esperando para pasar. Le tuvieron que enseñar las entradas a unos señores llamados "puertas" que les dejaron pasar. Dentro estaba casi abarrotado, veían gente del colegio, incluso antiguos alumnos por todos lados. James salió de entre la multitud para recibirlos.

¡Eii!- les saludó- ¿Qué tal habéis llegado? Os explico un poco como va la fiesta, tenéis cosas de picar allí al fondo, aquí está la barra, ¡os prohíbo que toméis nada de alcohol! Los baños están arriba, ¡divertiros y no os desmadréis!- James desapareció absorbido por una multitud que le reclamaba, era el indiscutible rey de la fiesta.

¡Ala, ahí está Jason!- exclamó Lily- ¡me voy a bailar con él!

¡Y allí están Roxanne y mis amigos!- dijo Hugo marchándose casi corriendo a saludarlos.

¿Pero mi hermana no estaba con ese tal Ed?- preguntó Albus a Rose cuando les dejaron solos.

Tu hermana cada día tiene un novio distinto.- contestó Rose.

Joder…- maldijo Albus, no le gustaba que su hermana fuera así- venga acompáñame, tengo que buscar a Scorpius.

A regañadientes Rose acompañó a Albus. Mirase donde mirase la gente se lo estaba pasando de miedo. Pocos parecían haber estado antes en una discoteca muggle como aquella y su cara de alucine los delataba. Divisó a su hermano en un corrillo con Roxanne, esos dos siempre estaban tramando algo; Barty Creedy, el subcapitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor- el capitán era James- estaba bailando en una plataforma más elevada que el resto, mientras un coro de chicas de cuarto le vitoreaban, a ese tío siempre le gustaba destacar, era un presumido, y por eso a Rose le daba asco; en el centro de la pista había un grupo de chicos más mayores que el resto, pudo divisar a Teddy Lupin bailando con una flamante morena mientras Victoire Weasley los mataba a ambos con la mirada, ¡es que esos dos no tenían remedio!

¡Madre mía!- exclamó Albus- ¿Qué hace Scorpius bailando con esas dos?- Rose se giró y vio al hurón bailando con dos chicas bastante guapas de Slytherin que la caían particularmente mal- ¡vaya mamón!

Albus fue para allá, pero Rose pasaba, una cosa era aguantar al rubio albino por ser amigo de Al, ¿pero a esas dos petardas también? ¡Ni de coña! Así que decidió ir a buscar a los amigos de su casa, Gryffindor.

A las afueras de la discoteca cinco personas se decidieron a entrar,.Los tres del pasado habían decidido cambiar su rostro mediante magia para no ser reconocidos.

¿He dicho ya que esto me parece una jodida locura?- preguntó Ron.

Si, como quinientas veces en las últimas tres horas- respondió Jace enseñando su invitación al hombre de la puerta.

¡Hombre habéis venido!- exclamó James cuando vio aparecer por la puerta a Hermione y Natalie- Y habéis traído a vuestros… Amigos- esto no lo dijo tan feliz- ¡Por cierto! ¡No me dijisteis vuestros nombres!

Yo soy Natalie y esta es He…- Natalie frenó en seco, no debía decir cosas que pudieran levantar sospechas- Helen; y nuestros amigos Jace, Ha… Hasper y R-Remus.

Encantado, yo soy James- dijo James dándoles la mano- ¡pasar y divertiros!

¿Ese era mi hijo?- preguntó Harry contento, ¡era un chico superamable! Natalie afirmó- y a ver, a ver, ¿a quién más veis que sean de la familia?- siguieron cotilleando un poco, Jace y Natalie a veces reían de encontrar tan jóvenes a algunos de sus familiares, por un momento se olvidaron del motivo de su viaje y se divirtieron como dos críos de 16 años.

¡Allí está mi padre!- exclamó Jace, él y Scorpius eran casi idénticos, salvo que Jace conservaba el pelo largo y fosco y los ojos azules de su madre.- Vamos a hablar con él…- los chicos avanzaron entre la multitud, Jace iba el primero y la verdad es que no sabía que demonios le iba a decir.

¡Perdón!- se disculpó una joven llorosa que en su intento de salir de la discoteca lo más rápidamente posible había arroyado a Natalie.

No pasa nad…- decía Natalie levantando la cabeza y viendo una melena rubia desaparecer entre la multitud.

¿Esa era..?- comenzó a decir Jace, pero Natalie ya había salido detrás de ella.

¡Ahora vengo!- dijo ella mientras seguía a la chica a la salida. No sabía por qué lo hacía, ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir, pero estaba llorando y eso le partía el alma. La chica salió de la discoteca, Natalie la siguió hacia un callejón, donde la primera, se derrumbó a llorar, ella se detuvo unos segundos, tal vez minutos a contemplarla, era tan hermosa como recordaba, utilizó su metamorfomagia para cambiar de rostro.

¿Qué se supone que estás mirando?- dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

Pasaba por aquí y bueno, te he visto llorar, y me he acercado a ver si necesitabas algo…- dijo Natalie temblorosa y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo- toma sécate.

Gracias…- dijo la chica cogiendo el pañuelo, seguía llorando, no parecía que le importase que Natalie la observara, soltó una amarga risotada- hombres… Pueden llegar a ser imbéciles.

Y que lo digas…- le dio la razón Natalie, ¿pero a quién se refería?

¿Tu también has sufrido por amor?- preguntó la chica.

Más o menos, mi familia no ve con buenos ojos la relación con mi chico- dijo Natalie, irónico que estuviera hablando de eso con aquella "extraña".

¿Y eso?- preguntó la chica- Hombre es que pareces pequeña, ¿cuántos años tienes?

¡Ya tengo 16 años!- se quejó Natalie, odiaba que le dijeran que parecía pequeña, ¡si ellos supieran lo dura que ha sido su vida en todo este tiempo!

No te pongas así mujer- se disculpó la chica- solo me parece gracioso el echo de que yo esté aquí a punto de cumplir los 25 años, hablando con una cría de 16 sobre mis problemas sentimentales, pero bueno, pareces maja, siento prejuzgarte, ¡a todo esto! Mi nombre es Victoire, Victoire Weasley.

Natalie, Natalie Lu…dwing- contestó ella dándole la mano- Y se puede saber, Victoire Weasley, ¿por qué una chica como tu está aquí llorando en vez de divertirse en la fiesta?

Mi exnovio…- dijo ella amargamente- se llama Ted, y siempre estamos peleados, él me quiere, y yo le quiero pero… ¿Nunca has querido a alguien tanto que incluso llega a doler? Que te sientes como un enano a su lado, que sin él no serías nada, que incluso no le mereces…- Natalie identificó todo eso como lo que sentía por Jace- pues eso me pasa a mi con Ted.

Pero si él te quiere y tu le quieres, ¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó Natalie que no entendía nada.

Cuando crezcas tal vez lo entenderás- dijo ella doblando el pañuelo de seda que Natalie le había dado y devolviéndoselo leyendo el bordado que había en la esquina, Victoire se levantó alarmada- ¿es esto una broma?- dijo señalando el nombre bordado en el pañuelo de seda: Natalie Lupin. Natalie notaba como su rostro cambiaba a su forma original, ¡no, no, no! ¿Por qué siempre que se ponía nerviosa ocurría lo mismo? Victoire gritó cuando vio que la chica que tenía delante era casi igual que ella, Natalie sintió como la había pifiado del todo.

Mientras, dentro de la discoteca Rose bailaba animadamente con dos chicos de Gryffindor mayor que ella, en Hogwarts casi nunca hablaba con ellos pero hoy estaban especialmente simpáticos.

¡Ey Rose mira esto!- le decía uno de ellos mientras hacía un paso de baile particularmente difícil, Rose reía, se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.

Tu prima parece divertirse…- decía Scorpius a Albus mientras los dos bailaban con las dos Slytherin unos metros por detrás de ella.

Déjala que se divierta- respondió Al- hoy está guapísima.

No si a mi ya ves tú…- dijo Scorpius con fingida indiferencia.

\- ¡Mira Ron!- exclamó Jace señalando a un lugar- ¿sabes quién es esa?

\- Sorpréndeme…- respondió este.

\- ¡Es mi madre!- dijo él con una sonrisa, era como en las fotos, ¡estaba espléndida!- Mi madre… ¡Tu hija!

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Ron analizando la situación y comenzando a avanzar hacia ella- ¿Y qué se supone que hace con esos babosos!

\- ¡Anda Ron déjala y sigue bailando!- le ordeno Harry- ¿Dónde demonios está tu novia?- le preguntó a Jace.

\- No sé- respondió este- ha salido corriendo detrás de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo que de su madre?- preguntaron los tres del pasado.

\- Si, esa chica con la que se ha chocado, es Victoire- explicó él.

\- ¿Y que se supone que pretende hacer?- preguntó Harry- espero que no nos meta en un lío.

\- ¡Calla!- exclamó Ron- ¡He perdido de vista a mi hijita!

Hola… Rose- le dijo un chico al oído, se dio la vuelta.

Hola Creedy- le saludó ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

¡Mujer! Tu me puedes llamar Bart- dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara, haciéndole un gesto a los otros chicos para que se fueran a bailar a otra parte y le dejaran a Rose para él.- ¡Me gusta este ritmo!- dijo él cogiéndola de la cintura- un chico de Ravenclaw me ha dicho que esto es "perrear".

\- ¡Albus, Albus!- gritó alarmado Scorpius- ¡mira lo que ese cretino está haciendo con tu prima!

\- ¡Tío!- le gritó Albus harto aún más fuerte- ¡Si estás celoso y te gusta mi prima ve y díselo!

\- ¡A mi no me gusta la Weasley, gilipollas!- le dio una colleja Scorpius.- ¡Pero ese cerdo de Creedy se está extralimitando!

\- Bueno, ¿nos hacéis caso o no?- preguntó indignada una de las Slytherin.

¡Qué bien bailas Rose!- mintió Bart.- ¿Oye quieres salir fuera conmigo un momento?

Mmmm- Rose se lo pensaba, sabía cuales eran las intenciones de aquel chico.

Venga anda…- le rogó él cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡Mirar allí está!- dijo Ron señalando a su hija- Pero… ¿Qué pretende ese tipo?

Venga, Rose- dijo Creedy cogiéndola del brazo, forzándola a salir.

¡Qué no!- se resistía ella.

Que solo vamos a hablar…- insistía él tirando con fuerza de ella. Rose estaba asustada, no sabía como parar sus intenciones.

¡La chica te ha dicho que no!- dijo alguien empujando a Creedy hacia atrás. Era Scorpius, otra mano cogía la de Rose, esa era de Albus.

¿Y tu quién te crees que eres Malfoy?- le gritó el chico levantándose del suelo.

El que te va a romper la cara como no dejes a la cerebrito en paz, ¿está claro?- le desafió Scorpius.

Oh si… ¡Clarísimo!- dijo Creddy dándole un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. A continuación, Albus entró en la pelea para defender a Scorpius, Creedy llamó a sus amigos que también se metieron en el corrillo, Jace salió disparado a defender a su padre, y Natalie corría hacia donde estaban ellos perseguida por Victoire.

¡Sabe que algo raro pasa conmigo!- gritó Natalie a Harry y Hermione, ya que Ron también había ido a separar a los de la pelea.- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

¡Tu no te vas a ninguna parte!- le agarró de los pelos Victoire- ¡Quién eres!

Oye, oye, oye, ¡suéltala!- dijo Harry separándolas, Victoire intentaba zafarse para coger a Natalie que se escondía detrás de Hermione.

¡Eh qué pasa aquí!- dijo Ted Lupin saliendo de la nada y liberando a Victoire de los brazos de Harry, que la sujetaba fuertemente para que no atacase a Natalie.

¡Esa chica es muy rara!- le dijo Victoire sacándose el pañuelo de seda y enseñándoselo a Ted- ¡Mira lo que tenía!

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Ted a Harry cogiéndolo de los hombros.

\- ¡A ver, a ver!- gritaba un señor, mientras más entraban en la discoteca- ¡Policía! ¡Vayan desalojando!- cogió a Teddy y lo esposó- no, no, ustedes se vienen conmigo.

Más de una decena de agentes entraron en la discoteca y se los llevaron entre varios furgones policiales, Harry, Hermione, Natalie, el tal Creddy y dos chicos más iban en el mismo furgón, todos se quejaban y no entendían que narices estaba pasando.

Se suponía que no debíamos llamar la atención…. ¡Se suponía que no debíamos llamar la atención!- decía medio llorando Hermione.

Son de la policía muggle, puedo sacar mi varita y hacerles un confundus en cualquier momento- sugirió Natalie.

¿Un confundus a la policía muggles?- exclamó Harry horrorizado- ¿no sabes que eso está gravemente penado por nuestras leyes?

¡Pues nada!- susurró ella enfadada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No somos de esta época!

Nos hemos metido en un gran lío, ¡qué se supone que pensarán estos muggles de nuestras varitas!- exclamó alarmada Hermione.

Vendrá gente del departamento de seguridad mágica- explicó Harry- les borrarán la memoria a los agentes y a los detenidos los llevan al Ministerio de magia, así es como se actúa cuando detienen a un mago.

¿Al Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó Natalie- ¡Eso no suena mucho mejor! ¡Nos pasará como a Jace y a mi cuando fuimos a vuestra época! No existimos en sus archivos, ¡tenemos que huir!

¡Silencio ahí atrás!- les gritó uno de los guardias. Los tres buscaban la forma de escapar de allí e ir a buscar a Jace y Ron, los cuales iban detenidos en otro furgón. Natalie se movía despacio intentando coger la varita de Harry, la cual estaba en un pantalón, pero los policías los vigilaban de cerca.

¡Qué demonios es eso!- gritó el conductor del furgón antes de que una luz blanca lo envolviera todo.


	10. Pillados

¿Nombre?- Rose abrió los ojos, hace apenas unos segundos estaba en el furgón policial, ¿y ahora?- ¿Nombre?- le repitió la voz de un hombre. Estaba sentada en una especie de sala de interrogatorio, enfrente reconoció a uno de los aurores que trabajaba con su tío Harry. Debía de estar en el Ministerio de Magia, tenía entendido que cuando la policía muggles arrestaba a un mago o bruja, los aurores se encargaban de ello.

Rose, Rose Weasley- respondió- oiga, ¿cómo he llegado aquí?

Magia, señorita Weasley- contestó el auror.- ¿Edad?

16 años- contestó ella.

Y cuénteme su versión, ¿qué se supone que estaban haciendo para que llegase la policía muggle?- Rose pasó a relatar la pelea que hubo por parte de los chicos, el auror lo apuntaba todo con vuelapluma.- Ajá, está todo bien, pero no puede marcharse, deben venir a recogerla sus padres o tutores.

¡Pero señor!- se quejó Rose- ¡Mis padres no están en el país! Están de vacaciones con mis tíos, usted debe saberlo, ¡mi tío es Harry Potter y trabaja aquí!

Lo sé, señorita Weasley- contestó el auror- pero son las normas… Fuera encontrará al resto de detenidos y podrá llamar para que la recojan.

Rose salió de la sala para encontrarse en una habitación donde estaban sentados James, Teddy, Albus y Lily.

¡Rose!- exclamó Albus- ¿Qué te han dicho?

Nada… Me han pedido que les cuente lo que ha pasado, y que no puedo irme si no me vienen a recoger mis padres.- contestó ella.

¡Lo mismo que a mí!- exclamó él.

¿Y vosotros qué?- le preguntó Rose a Lily, James, Teddy y Victoire.

¡Yo no estoy detenida!- dijo Lily- James y yo solo hemos venido a buscaros, ya hemos llamado a nuestros padres por cierto, están en camino…

A mi me han soltado, me ha caído una buena- dijo Teddy- ¡Un auror detenido por la policía muggle! Me van a abrir un expediente…- se le veía triste. En ese momento otra puerta se abrió y un auror acompañaba a una cabecita rubia.

¡Scorpius!- exclamó Lily, tenía las manos esposadas con una especie de hilo mágico.

¿A dónde le llevan?- preguntó James al auror.

A los calabozos, pasará la noche allí y mañana veremos que hacemos con él…- les explicaba el auror.

¡Pero por qué!- preguntó Lily indignada.

Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el señor Malfoy ha sido el causante de la pelea.- respondió el auror dirigiendo a Scorpius, que estaba cabizbajo a los calabozos.

¡Una leche!- respondió Rose- ¡Sólo se lo llevan porque es un Malfoy! ¡Él no ha tenido la culpa!

Rose se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, había defendido a Malfoy, por primera vez en tantos años, todo el mundo se quedó callado contemplándola, incluso Scorpius levantó la cabeza y la sonrió.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó un Harry adulto, el auténtico Harry de aquella época llegando desde el final del pasillo.

No se preocupe señor Potter- le dijo una de las auroras acompañándolo hasta donde estaban sus hijos, Ginny, Ron y Hermione le seguían.

¿Qué no me preocupe?- ironizó él.- Mi hijo y mi sobrina han sido detenidos por la policía muggle y, ¿pretendes que no me preocupe?

Se le veía bastante enfadado cuando llegó a su altura, Albus se asustó, nunca lo había visto así.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry mientras el auror que llevaba a Scorpius iba caminando para los calabozos.- ¡Smith! ¿A dónde te lo llevas?

A los calabozos, jefe- respondió este.

No será necesario- dijo Harry- me lo llevo también a casa.

Pero señor…- le iba a reprochar el auror.

He dicho que yo me ocupo de él.- respondió Harry, el auror soltó a Scorpius que caminó hacia Albus, Rose, y su familia.

Papá, ¡no ha sido culpa nuestra de verdad!- dijo Albus.

Ya hablaremos de eso en casa- dijo Ginny, que acababa de llegar con Ron y Hermione.

Venga vámonos.- dijo Hermione cogiendo a Rose de la mano- ahora me explicas todo, ¿vale?

¡Harry espera!- le retuvo Teddy.

Ted tu mejor ni me hables- le dijo Harry indignado- ¡Te pedí que cuidases de mis hijos y mira!

Papá Ted no tiene la culpa de nada- le defendió James.

Tu calla,- le corto- ¡Que para ti también tengo!

Tío Harry en serio, ¡ha ocurrido algo muy raro!- le dijo Victoire y le pasó a relatar su historia con Natalie, como una desconocida le fue a consolar, como esta desconocida le entregó un pañuelo con el nombre de Ted bordado en él, como esta desconocida cambió su forma hasta parecerse casi por completo a ella.

\- Desde luego algo raro hay…- reconoció Harry.- ¿Y estaban en la fiesta?

\- ¡Si!- dijo Albus- ¡Y los amigos de la chica se metieron en la pelea para defendernos!

\- ¿Detuvieron a los amigos?- preguntó Harry.

\- ¡Si!- contestó Scorpius- iban con nosotros en el furgón, los aurores les deben de estar interrogando en estos momentos.- Harry miró a Ginny.

\- Tengo que ir- se limitó a decir mientras caminaba hacia las salas de interrogatorio. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y por el ministerio había más gente de la habitual, un hombre salió de una puerta.

\- ¡Harry que suerte que estés aquí! Tenemos un serio problema.- el auror le condujo hacia una sala de interrogatorios en la que estaban sentados dos chicos.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes son?- Harry negó con la cabeza- los archivos del ministerio tampoco, hay tres más en la sala V, dos chicas y un chico, tampoco sabemos quienes son y ellos se niegan a hablar.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con ellos?- preguntó Harry.

\- Por supuesto jefe- dijo el auror- pero hay algo más… Según sus varitas, tres de ellos son Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y usted mismo señor, Harry Potter, pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad?


	11. Huida

Harry salió disparado hacia la sala donde se suponía que estaba el chico que tenía "su misma" varita, todo aquello le olía muy, muy mal. Estaba enfadado, cabreado, por primera vez en 5 años desde que era jefe de los aurores había cogido unas vacaciones para pasarlo con su mujer y sus dos mejores amigos en España, y todo se había arruinado, y para colmo ahora le sale el problema de las varitas. Harry entró dando un portazo en la sala donde otro auror custodiaba al Harry, Hermione y Natalie del pasado, él no los podía reconocer porque seguían bajo los efectos del hechizo cambiaforma y sus rostros eran completamente diferentes a los reales.

-¿Dónde están sus varitas?- preguntó Harry al auror. Los chicos del pasado se miraron nerviosos, ¡era él! ¡Les iba a descubrir!

\- ¿Harry? ¿Cuándo has llegado?- preguntó el auror extrañado.

\- Mi hijo también estaba metido en esta movida con los policías muggles- explicó Harry- Roger me ha hablado del problema con estos tres y sus amigos.- el auror le pasó las varitas de los tres, primero la de Natalie, luego la de Harry y Hermione.

\- ¿Es la suya señor?- preguntó el auror extrañado.

\- Déjame solo con ellos- ordenó Harry, el auror se retiró protestando. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ese Harry adulto, de unos 40 años, imponía y bastante. Los tres pensaban como salir de esa, pero era imposible, estaban paralizados por la situación, a Natalie se le ocurrió que podría utilizar su influencia de veela, pero entonces Harry habló.- ¿Cómo es posible que esta varita- dijo mostrándoles la varita del Harry del pasado- sea idéntica a esta? - les mostró la suya, que la tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Los chicos guardaron silencio- ¿no vais a hablar? Vicent trae el veritaserum- dijo saliendo de la sala y ordenándoselo al auror más cercano.

\- ¿Quién de los tres es el metamorfomago?- preguntó astutamente Harry, ellos se sorprendieron de que él llegase a esa conclusión tan fácilmente.- ¡Oh venga! Mi sobrina Victoire me ha contado lo sucedido- dijo mirándolos a la cara, se paró en Natalie- ¿Eres tu…?- Natalie le retiró la mirada- ¡muéstrate tal como eres!- Natalie miró a Harry y Hermione, que le decían que no con la cabeza, pero la metamorfomagia no era lo suyo, ella dominaba su poder persuasivo de veela, pero a la minima presión sus poderes de metamofomaga se iban al traste, y esta vez no iba a ser distinto. Su pelo comenzó a aclararse, su rostro se refinó, Harry dio un pequeño grito de asombro.

\- ¿Este es tu verdadero rostro?- preguntó Harry extrañado, ¡era idéntica a su sobrina Victoire!- ¿Por qué escondes tu verdadero rostro? ¿Vosotros también lo escondéis?

Harry y Hermione se miraron permaneciendo en silencio, el Harry adulto se estaba impacientando, pero todo cambió cuando alguien entró rápidamente por la puerta.

\- ¡Harry, Harry!- dijo alguien entrando en la habitación apresuradamente- ¡deja inmediatamente eso y ven conmigo!

\- Esto es importante Clarisse- le explicó a su secretaria.

\- ¡Harry nos están atacando!- dijo la mujer muerta de miedo- ¡Aquí! ¡En el propio Ministerio! ¡Son mortífagos!

Harry calculó su situación por unos segundos, un ataque al Ministerio, ¿de quién? Llevaban más de 25 años sin guerras, por otro lado, allí se encontraba su familia, sus hijos, sus sobrinos, ¡debía sacarlos de allí! La sala donde se encontraban tembló de arriba abajo y una voz fría sonaba en sus cabezas, era como en la Batalla de Hogwarts, como tener de nuevo la voz de Voldemort resonando en sus cabezas.

Jace… Venimos a por ti- susurraba la voz, Natalie la reconoció, ¡era la de Michael!

¡Es la voz de Michael!- gritó Natalie, el Harry adulto no entendía nada.- Danos nuestras varitas, ¡tenemos que protegernos!

¿De que estáis hablando?- preguntó Harry.

¡Quítame los hechizos de camuflaje que llevo en la cara!- le pidió el Harry del pasado.- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Es muy peligroso.- El Harry del presente sacó su varita, apuntó a la cara de Harry, pronunció en contrahechizo y la cara de Harry volvió a ser la suya de cuando tenía 20 años.

¡Qué demonios es esto!- exclamó el Harry adulto, mientras un segundo temblor sacudía la sala.

No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, ¡venimos del pasado porque… Sabemos cosas del futuro! Soy tu cuando tenías 20 años- explicó Harry- tu mismo has hecho el contrahechizo, ¡no te estamos mintiendo! Te ayudaré a luchar contra los mortífagos pero tienes que dejarnos libre, ¡te lo explicaré todo cuando hayamos acabado con ellos!

¡Harry viene uno por el fondo del pasillo!- dijo su secretaria volviendo a entrar en la sala, muerta del pánico, Harry solo tardó tres segundos en decidir.

¡Tomar!- Harry les liberó de las esposas mágicas y les dio sus varitas, desde el fondo del pasillo se oían gritos- Tu ven a ayudarme con los mortífagos- le dijo a su yo pasado- ellas dos que busquen a mi familia y salgan de aquí lo antes posible- pero no hizo falta que buscaran más, Teddy apareció por la puerta.

¡Harry son lo menos veinte!- exclamó él.- No somos suficientes aurores, ¡pide inmediatamente refuerzos!

¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Harry- ¿Dónde está la familia?

Resguardados dos salas al fondo a la derecha- explicó Ted.

Llévate a estas tres- señaló a Hermione, Natalie y la secretaria- ¡saca a todos del Ministerio!

¿Por dónde?- preguntó Ted, allí no podían aparecerse.

¡A las chimeneas!- dijo Harry cuando el humo comenzó a aparecer desde el final del pasillo- ¡Llévalos a la Madriguera y protege la casa!

El Harry adulto, jefe de los aurores, le hizo una seña al otro Harry y ambos salieron corriendo dejando solos a Ted y las tres chicas. Ted las condujo por el pasillo hasta una sala, una pequeña salita donde se refugiaban la Hermione y el Ron adulto, junto con Ginny, Victoire, la cual se sorprendió al ver aparecer a su exnovio con la muchacha a la que apenas hace unas horas había perseguido, James, Albus, Lily, Rose y Scorpius. Natalie se alegró al ver a sus familiares tan jóvenes, tan vivos. Hermione por el contrario parecía mareada.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Victoire señalando a Natalie.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones…

¡Pero…!

¡Victoire no hay tiempo para explicaciones!- le chilló Ted, dejándola completamente cortada- El Ministerio está siendo atacado por una especie de mortífagos y Harry me ha encomendado la misión de sacaros de aquí lo antes posible.

¿Mortífagos?- preguntó la Hermione adulta, no se podía creer que después de 25 años hubiera otro ataque.

¡Déjame salir a luchar!- pidió Ron- ¡Les daré una lección!

¡No Ron!- ordenó Ted- os necesito para sacar a los niños de aquí.

¡Ted no somos niños!- se quejó James.

James, serás lo que yo te diga, ya que estoy al mando- contestó este- vamos a ir hacia la planta superior, por un pasillo que no creo que conozcan estos mortífagos. Alerta permanente, varitas preparadas, pero solo lanzareis hechizos si es estrictamente necesario, ¿está claro? No quiero que ninguno de nosotros se hiera tontamente.

Ted sacó a la gente de la sala, iban en fila de dos, él el primero junto con Ginny, Ron y Hermione adultos cerraban la marcha. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, habían fundido las luces, utilizaban sus varitas para alumbrarse, realmente casi ninguno se había encontrado en una situación parecida, todos los chicos se habían criado en un mundo sin guerra.

Dios, Hermione…- le dijo Natalie a su compañera de viajes por el tiempo- ¿Dónde se supone que están Ron y Jace?

Hermione la observó, tenía razón, no tenían ni idea de donde estaban sus novios. Miró hacía adelante, una chica pelirroja estaba hiperventilando mientras un amable rubio le cogía de la mano y la intentaba calmar, se parecía a Jace, tenía que ser el padre de Jace; miró hacia atrás, Victoire y la más pequeña la expedición las seguían. Pero todo estaba muy oscuro así que Hermione tiró de la mano de Natalie y ambas se metieron en la primera sala que encontraron abierta en el pasillo para dejarlos atrás y poder ir a buscar a Ron y Jace. Nadie se percató de su ausencia.

¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo con ellos?- preguntó Natalie.

No lo sé, no se si habrán revelado su verdadera identidad, no se si estarán sin sus varitas, no tengo ni idea Natalie- le contestó Hermione.

Michael le está buscando, a Jace, ¿cómo narices sabe que estábamos en esta época?- preguntó Natalie mirando a través de la puerta del pasillo, no había ni un alma.

Ni idea, pero debemos encontrarlos y salir de aquí lo antes posible- contestó Hermione.

¡Qué me sueltes!- se oía una voz desde el final del pasillo, Natalie salió corriendo hacia allí, empuñando su varita, era la voz de Jace. Hermione la seguía, giraron la esquina y le vio peleándose con Ron.

¡Jace!- exclamó Natalie tirándose a sus brazos- ¡tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible!

Ni de coña- se negó él- ¿No le has oído? Me quiere a mí, dice que cesará el ataque si me entrego.

¿¡Y tú le crees, chaval!?- le preguntó Ron- esa gente es toda igual, ¡déjalo en manos de los aurores!

¿Los aurores?- preguntó Jace con rabia- ¿Acaso hicieron algo los aurores cuando Orion mató a mi padre?

Jace, tenemos que salir de aquí- le rogó Hermione, oía gritos en los pisos de arriba.

¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!- exclamó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, era el Harry adulto acompañado del de 20 años.

Son de mi época-. Explicó el Harry de 20 años.

¡Me da igual! Salir de aquí, ¡ir a las chimeneas!- ordenó él- os escoltaré hasta allí.

Pero…- rechistó Jace, pero Harry se puso en marcha, los pasillos estaban oscuros y llenos de polvo, ¿Qué habría pasado con el resto de personas que estaban allí? ¿Estarían bien los Weasley? Cuando subieron las escaleras rumbo a las chimeneas dos mortífagos les cerraron el paso.

¡Avada…!- comenzó a pronunciar Jace.

¡Desmaius!- se adelantó el Harry adulto noqueando al mortífago, impidiendo que Jace lo matara- ¡Qué narices haces! ¿Sabes cual es el castigo por pronunciar la maldición asesina?

De donde yo vengo es así- contestó Jace- o matas o te matan.

Estamos en 2022, esto no es tu época- le respondió Harry- si vuelves a utilizar esa maldición te detendré.

Será si primero me atrapas….- susurró Jace por lo bajito, él no lo oyó. Subieron las escaleras, se encontraban en el piso de las chimeneas, no había ni un alma, recorrieron un largo pasillo corriendo, si conseguían llegar a las chimeneas estarían a salvo.

Hermione cogió un poco de polvos Flu y fue la primera en desaparecerse hasta la Madriguera, le siguió el Harry joven y después Ron, y, cuando Natalie estaba apunto de desaparecer una risa maléfica resonó desde el fondo del pasillo, era Michael.

¿Huyendo de nuevo?- se le oía hablar acercándose desde el fondo del pasillo, Jace salió a por él.

¡NO!- gritó Natalie saliendo de la chimenea, pero el Harry adulto la empujo de nuevo dentro.

¡Yo le traeré!- le dijo obligándola a marcharse, salió corriendo detrás de Jace, gritándole- ¡Chaval! ¡Eh!- Harry se frenó en seco, Jace se encontraba de pie al fondo del pasillo, con la varita levantada, un chico estaba delante de él, con cinco mortífagos más.

Hola Jace…- le saludó Michael- ¿Pretendías huir, como de costumbre?

¿Cómo nos has encontrado?- preguntó Jace.

Tenemos nuestros… Métodos…- contestó Michael.

¿Qué cojones pretendes?- preguntó Jace con rabia.

¿Qué que pretendo?- preguntó Michael- lo que llevo intentando desde que tengo memoria, resucitar al Señor Tenebroso y satisfacer así los deseos de mi padre.

¡Él no es tu padre, cuando te vas a dar cuenta!- le gritó Jace corriendo hacia él para abalanzarse y pegarlo como en una pelea muggle.

¡Protego!- gritó Harry que había estado observando la escena en silencio. Jace salió disparado hacia atrás, Harry lo cogió del brazo obligándole a regresar a las chimeneas.

¡Cogerlo!- chilló Michael- ¡Matarlo si es preciso pero que no escape!

¡Desmaius!- gritaba Harry intentando noquear a los mortífagos- ¡Bombarda!

¡Jace vais a morir!- le gritaba Michael persiguiéndole- Por mucho que huyas, moriréis.

Ni en tus mejores sueños, hermanito.

Créeme que lo haréis- rió Michael- está escrito…

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Jace consiguiendo colarse en la primera chimenea junto con Harry.

¿No lo sabes? La profecía, está incompleta- explicó Michael- si quiero resucitar al Señor Tenebroso primero he de acabar con tres de los vuestros.


	12. Reunión familiar

¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Jace mientras él y Harry desaparecían- ¡vuelve! ¡Quiero que vuelvas!

Harry y Jace salieron por la chimenea de casa de los señores Weasley, mucha gente les observaba.

¡Vuelve!- le gritaba Jace a Harry- Que lo intente, que intente matarnos, ¡se enterará!

Tranquilízate chico.- le intentaba calmar el Harry adulto.

¿Harry qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Ginny, cuando Jace levantó la vista se encontraba en una casa pequeña para la cantidad de gente que allí había.

¿Harry quién se supone que son ellos?- dijo Ted señalando al grupo de los viajeros en el tiempo. La cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar.

¡Dejarme un minuto a solas con ellos!- les gritó. Harry condujo hasta una habitación vacía a Ron, Hermione, Harry, Natalie y Jace.

Casi se mueren de sorpresa cuando me han visto la cara, he tenido que hacerme un conjuro para cambiar mi forma rápidamente- dijo el joven Harry refiriéndose al primer encuentro con los familiares Weasley.

No hay tiempo para cháchara- sentenció el adulto- ahora mismo me vais a decir quiénes sois y qué está pasando aquí.

Jace pasó a relatarle la historia, la futura revolución de Orion, el hijo secreto de Voldemort, de cómo Orion secuestró a su hermano Michael, el mismo Michael que esa noche había atacado el Ministerio; de su plan para resucitar a Voldemort, de cómo él, Natalie y la Orden del Fénix habían fracasado en su intento por pararle los pies; habló del Ángel del Destino y de la primera vez que viajaron al pasado, de su primer encuentro con Harry, Ron y Hermione, los mismos que allí estaban; le contó la profecía y como Orion y Michael les habían perseguido por esa época también, le explicó que venían a esa época para buscar a los dos "elegidos" del presente por la profecía.

¿Sois conscientes de que esto es un disparate?- preguntó Harry-¿Cómo pretendéis que os crea?

El Harry joven se acercó a él y le susurró cosas al oído, tal vez cosas que solo él mismo podía saber.

Bueno, tal vez si que decís la verdad, ¿aun así como se supone que debo ayudaros?- preguntó él- allí fuera tengo una docena de familiares preguntándose quién narices sois, ¿qué debo decirles? ¿Qué en un futuro estarán muertos y vosotros habéis venido a intentar remediarlo?

No estaría mal- dijo el joven Harry.

Tú de momento mejora esos hechizos para cambiarte de forma, no me gusta que vayas por ahí con mi cara de 20 años- le ordenó el Harry mayor.- Quedaros aquí, iré a hablar con mi familia, les diré que sois aliados… Todo esto es una locura.- Harry salió por la puerta dejándolos solos, se hizo el silencio por varios segundo, ¿qué debían hacer ahora?

¡Jace eres un gilipollas!- le dijo Natalie estampándole una torta en la cara- ¡Cómo se te ocurre ir tu solo detrás de Michael!

¿Te crees que le tengo miedo?- le preguntó furioso Jace.

Está claro que te la suda todo-gritó la chica.

Ellos me han arrebatado todo lo que he querido, mi única misión es destruirlos- respondió él- no tengo nada que perder.

Cojonudo Jace, cojonudo, ¿y yo que se supone que soy para ti?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de aquel cuarto, no quería verle la cara, aquello le estaba superando, recorrió el pasillo rezando por no encontrarse a nadie, subió las escaleras. Le pareció haber estado en esa casa, hace muchos, muchos años, cuando era pequeña, antes que los mortífagos la quemasen.

¿Es que siempre que nos encontremos tu y yo va a ver lágrimas de por medio?- Natalie se chocó con alguien de frente, era Victoire- mi tío Harry ya nos ha explicado que sois infiltrados y que solo nos pretendéis ayudar, perdóname si fui borde antes, pero es que fue muy raro. Ven a mi habitación, te daré un pañuelo.

Natalie la siguió sin rechistar, lo único que quería era estar sola y que la dejaran en paz, esto se le había ido de las manos, era mucha más presión de la que podía soportar, subió las escaleras en silencio, caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo, se detuvo a la mitad mirando entre una puerta entreabierta.

…y ahora no te vayas a creer que por haberme defendido del cerdo de Creddy voy a ir besando el suelo por donde pisas…- Natalie reconoció a los padres de Jace, mucho más jóvenes claro, tendrían su edad y estaban discutiendo ellos solos en esa habitación.

No interrumpas a los tortolitos- le susurró Victoire haciéndole una seña para que se metiera en la habitación de al lado.- Y ahora alma de cántaro, cuéntame qué te pasa…

Los hombres, ¿no quedamos en qué eran unos cretinos?- rió amargamente Natalie.- el rubio ese que está con nosotros, ese es mi novio.

¿El que se parece tanto a Scorpius Malfoy?- preguntó Victoire.

Ese mismo…- contestó ella- estamos bajo una tremenda presión y siento que no puedo con todo y…

¿Por qué no lo hablas con él?- preguntó Victoire.

¡Porque ya no me escucha!- contestó ella, era agradable poder desahogarse, tener esta extraña charla "madre-hija".

Te está escuchando en este momento- dijo Victoire levantándose de la cama, Jace estaba en la puerta de la habitación- os dejo solos…

Natalie…- dijo él cerrando la puerta cuando Victoire los dejo solos- mierda, soy un completo gilipollas, ¿lo siento vale?

Natalie no dijo nada, solo anduvo hacia él y lo abrazó, y lo besó en la boca, y en cada centímetro de su rostro, a decir verdad, si se enfadaba con Jace, ¿qué le quedaba en este mundo? Si, tal vez un par de familiares en su época, pero él es lo único que amaba en ese mundo, la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente. Se tumbaron en la cama, estaban muy cansados.

Sólo abrázame, ¿vale?- le rogó ella- quiero sentir que estas junto a mí, que no estoy sola…

Sabes que mientras yo viva tu jamás estarás sola- le contestó él. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, estaba agotados, llevaban muchas horas sin descansar, pero aquello no iba a durar eternamente…

¿De verdad podemos confiar plenamente en ellos?- preguntaba Teddy a Harry. Estaban reunidos en el salón, habían mandado a los chicos a la cama. Victoire, los señores Weasley, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione eran los únicos que se encontraban allí.

Por última vez Ted, ¡si!- le contestó Harry- ayudarles en todo lo que os pidan, proteger la casa, intentaré mandar a algunos aurores hacia aquí, yo me tengo que marchar.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

¿Cómo que por qué?- dijo Harry- ¡Soy el jefe de los aurores! Ha habido un ataque en el Ministerio, tengo que atrapar al culpable.

Querían a ese tal Jace, al chico rubio- contestó Ron- Todos lo oímos en nuestras cabezas, ¡fue como en la Batalla de Hogwarts! Creo que no es muy aconsejable que lo tengamos en casa.

El chico necesita protección- contestó Harry- no hay más que hablar.

Lily escuchaba la conversación detrás de una puerta, estaba muerta de miedo, ¡hacia a penas una hora habían sido presas de un ataque de mortífagos! Creía que jamás vería un nuevo ataque de los seguidores de Voldemort.

¿No te han dicho que espiar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación?

¡Scorpius!- exclamó Lily cuando se dio la vuelta- ¡Dios me has dado un susto tremendo!

No era mi intención- se disculpó el chico.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella- O sea, no es que no me agrade que estés, ¿pero por qué no te has ido a tu casa?

Tu padre llamó al mío, dijo que lo más prudente es que me quedara con vosotros- contestó él.- Creo que tiene miedo a los mortífagos, más miedo del que podríamos tener nosotros, ya sabes... Antes era uno de ellos…

Bueno, mi padre acabó con su amo, no creo que tengan más piedad con nosotros- reveló Lily.

Vamos a la cama, tenemos que descansar, no sabemos que puede pasar mañana, pero tu padre es el mejor auror del mundo, seguro que no deja que nos pase nada malo- contestó Scorpius.

Scorpius y Lily subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, él la acompañó hasta el cuarto donde dormía con su prima Rose.

Bueno, hasta mañana, que la Weasley no se entere que has estado conmigo o te matará- se despidió él divertido. Lily entró, su prima parecía dormida, pero cuando cerró la puerta esta se levantó de golpe encendiendo la luz.

¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó Rose.

Con nadie, solo he ido a beber agua- respondió ella.

Mentira, he oído al rubiales al otro lado de la puerta- le reprochó Rose.

¡Entonces si lo sabes para que preguntas!- dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco- tienes una obsesión muy grande por él que lo sepas.

¿Obsesión?- preguntó indignada Rose.

Si, y además él se está dando cuenta- le picó su prima.

¿Cómo que se está dando cuenta? Bueno, ¡quiero decir! Eso es imposible, porque, ¡yo no estoy obsesionada!

No te piques- se rió Lily, Rose apagó la luz y se acostó- Venga Rosie, ¡que solo era una bromita!- Rose no le contestaba- Venga Rose…- esta se hizo la dormida- Lily decidió meterse en la cama, su prima era un caso perdido. Intentó dormirse pero no podía.- Rose… ¡Rosie!- Rose se giró para contestarla- ¿Hugo y los demás estarán bien?

Mi madre llamó al tío George- contestó ella- están en su casa, mañana seguramente les veremos.

¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Lily.

No lo sé- contestó ellaal cabo de unos segundos añadió- creo que sí- ninguna de las dos había experimentado nunca la sensación de ser atacadas.

Mientras, en la habitación que estaba justo arriba, los señores Weasley habían acomodado a los Ron, Hermione y Harry del pasado. Los tres estaban muy confusos y sorprendidos por todo lo que allí pasaba.

¡Qué guapa es Lily, eh!- dijo Harry orgulloso- Se parece muchísimo a Ginny.

Para bonita mi niña Rose- presumió Ron, Hermione rió.

¿Sabéis que todo esto es cómo surreal?

¿Os lo imaginabais así?- preguntó Harry- una cosa es pensarlo, y otra muy distinta ver el futuro…

Espero que no repercuta en nuestras acciones cuando volvamos a nuestra época- rogaba Hermione.

Bueno, ante todo debemos ayudar a Jace y Natalie en su misión, ¿no?- dijo Ron.

¡Vaya Ron!- exclamó Harry- ¡No me digas que te has encariñado con el chico!

¡Por supuesto que no!- mintió él- Tiene ese aire de arrogancia Malfoy que me enerva, ¡por cierto! ¡Cuando pille bien a su padre lo capo!

¡Tu que vas a capar, Ronald!- dijo entre risas Hermione.- ¡Vamos a dormir! Mañana puede ser un día muy largo.


	13. Ataque

James se despertó cuando los primeros rayos solares de la mañana entraban por la ventana, un momento, ¿los rayos de sol eran verdes?

¡Chicos!- su abuelo Arthur entró de golpe en el cuarto. Albus y Scorpius, que también estaba durmiendo allí se levantaron de un golpe.- ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Arriba!

Pero abuelo, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Albus presa del pánico, agarrando fuertemente su varita.

Lo hechizos que hemos puesto alrededor de la casa los detendrán, pero acabarán cediendo, id al salón.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras deprisa, allí se encontraban ya todos, sus abuelos, Ron, Hermione, Teddy y Victoire, Ginny, Rose, Lily y los 5 muchachos tan extraños. Por las ventanas podían ver como había varios mortífagos lanzando maldiciones para poder pasar.

¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó Lily medio llorando.

Ya le he avisado- dijo Teddy- pero hasta entonces, él me dijo que tu- señaló al joven Harry- estarías al frente, ¡así que dime que debemos hacer!

¿Yo?- preguntó él extrañado- ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer!

Pues estamos jodidos…- se quejó el Ron del presente.

Luchemos- dijo Jace acercándose a una ventana- somos mayoría.

Si, mayoría- ironizó Ted- se te olvida el hecho de que ellos son mortífagos entrenados y nosotros tenemos a, déjame que cuente… Seis menores y dos ancianos entre nuestras filas, ¿cómo te llamas mente maravillosa?

¡Eh no te metas con él!- le defendió Natalie ante su joven padre- ¡Y su nombre es Jace!

Muy bien, Jace- contestó él- si tu plan es luchar, adelante, lucha, pero mi familia se queda en la casa hasta que vengan refuerzos.

¡Pero…!- le hubiera gustado gritarle, gritarle que esa también era su familia, que también los quería proteger- ¿Y si no llegan los aurores?

Llegarán- respondió Ted.

¿Y si utilizamos la red flu para escapar?- sugirió la joven Hermione.

Harry nos ha enviado un patronus, cree que tienen infiltrados en el ministerio, no es seguro utilizarla, al igual que la aparición- explicó Ginny.

¿Estamos atrapados entonces?- preguntó Albus angustiado.

¡Albus no nos agobies más!- respondió Teddy perdiendo los nervios- ¡Todo saldrá bien, okey! Los que sepan que me ayuden a seguir colocando hechizos protectores en la casa…

Se organizaron por grupos, desde las ventanas podían ver como una docena de mortífagos intentaba penetrar en la casa, realmente si no llegaban pronto refuerzos, por muchos hechizos protectores que Teddy se empeñase en hacer.

Oye chico… Jace- comenzó a decir Ted, ellos dos, Victoire, Natalie y Lily se encontraban en el ático poniendo hechizos- siento haberte gritado antes, ¿vale?

No ha sido nada- le disculpó Jace- es solo que aquí hacéis las cosas de distinta forma de cómo las hacemos de donde vengo yo.

¿Y de dónde vienes tu?- preguntó curiosa Lily. Jace miró a Natalie, ¿qué debían responder?

¡Lily!- le riñó Victoire- tu padre nos dijo que no les teníamos que preguntar nada, solo están aquí para ayudar.

En el segundo piso, habitación por habitación, los tres del pasado junto con Rose, Scorpius y Albus, y los señores Weasley protegían la zona.

¡Guau!- exclamó Hermione- ese hechizo es realmente difícil, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Dieciséis- respondió Rose.

¿Y con dieciséis años sabes hacer estas cosas?- preguntó Hermione asombrada.

Bueno, no es por presumir, he sacado un Extraordinario en todos mis TIMOS- contestó ella orgullosa- soy la mejor de mi curso.

¡Ajaaam!- carraspeó la garganta Scorpius.

Perdonar al rubio albino- dijo Rose- se cree que me puede superar.

Es que de hecho puedo- le picó él.

En tus sueños- le respondió ella.

Mmmm último partido… Slytherin vs. Griffindor, 30-110, y Scorpius Malfoy le arrebata la snitch dorada a la señorita Weasley en toda su cara, ¡Slytheriiiiiin gana la copa de quiddich!- comentaba emocionado Scorpius, al que siempre le encantaba regodearse en su triunfo.

¡Anda niño, calla!- le dio una colleja el joven Ron, Scorpius se quejó y Rose rió complacida, el ambiente estaba demasiado festivo ante la gravedad de los hechos.

¡Michael!- gritó Jace entrando por la puerta de golpe- ¡Michael está ahí fuera!

¡¿Qué!?- preguntaron asustados los tres del pasado dirigiéndose a la ventana. Era cierto, su cabellera castaña y sus ojos azules como los de Rose eran inconfundibles.

¿Quién es ese tal Michael?- preguntó Albus.

Alguien con quien no te debes meter- contestó Ron.

¡Jace!- corrió Natalie hacia ellos entrando por la puerta- ¡Es Orion! ¡Está en la parte de atrás!

Mierda…- masculló él justo antes de oír un ruido tremendo procedente del piso de arriba y que toda la casa comenzara a temblar.

¡Socorro!- se oyó a alguien gritar desde el piso de arriba.

¡Ginny!- gritó el Harry del pasado.

¡Mamá!- gritó Albus corriendo hacia arriba, Harry lo cogió del brazo.

¡No! Ir al piso de abajo,- les ordenó Harry saliendo por la puerta- creo que han roto los hechizos arriba, ¡pero abajo seguiréis protegidos!

¡Yo voy contigo!- le rogó Albus, Harry negó- ¡Pero mi madre está ahí arriba!

Albus, cuidaré de ella, ¡pero ahora tenéis que hacerme caso!

Vamos…- dijo Ron tirando de él hacia el piso de abajo.

¡Yo subo también!- se ofreció Jace- Se cuidar de mi mismo, Harry.

Pero ahora necesito que cuides de ellos- le respondió este- eres el único que tiene las agallas suficientes de llegar hasta el final si es preciso con tal de protegerlos…

¡Pero Harry…!- sus palabras lo habían trastocado.

Jace baja, y si la cosa se pone chunga, salir corriendo, correr y encontradme, al Harry de esta época, ¿de acuerdo?- Jace se quedó mirándolo, como el que se despide para siempre- ¡Jace, de acuerdo o no!

¡De acuerdo!

Harry subió al piso de arriba, de donde provenían varios gritos, Jace tiró para abajo, allí se encontraban Natalie, Albus, los jóvenes Ron y Hermione, y la versión jóven de sus padres, Rose y Scorpius, hasta aquel preciso instante no se había parado a pensar lo que ellos suponían, eran sus padres, tenía la oportunidad de estar con ellos de nuevo…

¡PUM!- se oyó una explosión en los pisos de arriba que le hizo volver a la realidad, aquellos no eran sus padres, sus padres estaban muertos, y si quería que todo eso se solucionara primero debía arreglar las cosas.

¡Correr!- Teddy apareció por las escaleras, Victoire le seguía.- ¡Correr joder! ¡Han entrado en la casa!

El pánico se desató al instante, gente bajaba por las escaleras, ¿buenos o mortífagos?

¡Correr fuera!- ordenaba Ted.

Jace cogió de la mano a Natalie y salieron por la puerta. Al parecer ahí fuera no había nadie pero enseguida dos mortífagos salieron a cortarles el paso.

¡Desmaius!- les cortó el joven Ron antes de que pudieran atacarlos.- ¡No podemos desaparecernos, así que correr!

Vieron como la casa comenzaba a arder, había mucho humo y gritos, huyeron por una explanada que daba al bosque, Ted los obligaba a no mirar para atrás, a seguir adelante para sobrevivir. Jace tenía la impresión de perder a la gente a medida que avanzaban, juraría que Albus estaba a su lado y ya no estaba, le costaba mucho mantener la mano de Natalie agarrada. De repente de la nada aparecieron cuatro mortífagos rodeándolos, intentaban atacarlos pero se defendían hábilmente. Vieron como de la casa salían Michael y Orion, los Ron y Hermione adultos luchaban contra ellos dos, junto con Ginny.

¡Confringo maxima!- gritó uno de los mortífagos.

¡Cuidado Weasley!- le empujó Scorpius a Rose recibiendo él el impacto del hechizo y desplazándose varios metros por el aire para caer fulminado al suelo. Estaba sangrando, malherido e inconsciente.

¡AHHHH!- gritó Jace.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Natalie aterrada, Jace estaba blanco, pero aparentemente no le habían herido.

¡No lo sé!- gritaba de dolor- ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!

¡Ayuda!- pedía Natalie.

¡AHHHH!- los gritos ahora no prevenían de Jace, si no de Michael- ¡Padre que me pasa!

¡Michael!- Orion ayudó a Michael, estaba tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.- ¡Estúpidos a ese no le ataquéis!- dijo señalando a Scorpius.

En un momento de confusión, los mortífagos se replegaron junto con Orion y Michael, dando tiempo a la familia Weasley.

¡Iros!- le gritó Victoire a los viajeros en el tiempo.

¡No os vamos a dejar solos!- gritó Natalie.

¡Natalie vete!- le dijo su joven madre mirándola a los ojos, y por un segundo lo supo, supo que su madre les había descubierto, supo que Victoire sabía perfectamente que aquella era su hija, que les obligaba a irse y salvarse porque Natalie era su hija.

¡Iros maldita sea!- gritó Teddy- ¡les retendremos!

¡El chico Malfoy está herido!- dijo Hermione.

Llevárosle- ordenó Ted- si se queda aquí le matarán, ¡Rose lárgate con él!

Pe-pero Teddy…- intentó hablar ella, estaba en estado de shock, cogiendo a Malfoy, al chico que le había salvado la vida, con el que tantas veces había discutido, ahora se encontraba moribundo y era solo culpa suya.

¡Rose, vete ya!- ordenó Ted cuando los mortífagos volvieron a la carga.

Ron cogió a Scorpius y cargó con él en brazos. Natalie junto con Hermione ayudaba a Jace a caminar, el cual se encontraba dolorido y no sabía muy bien por qué. Rose abría la comitiva despejando el camino de hierbajos y ramas. No podían ir muy rápido puesto que llevaban a los heridos pero parecía que no los seguían.

¿Por qué no nos aparecemos?- preguntó Rose- ¿Vosotros podéis no?

Ya oíste a Ted- le respondió Hermione- están vigilando ese medio.

¿Pero quiénes?- preguntó Rose alterada- ¿De dónde han salido tantos mortífagos?

Nadie la contestó, solo siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta caer rendidos, en una pequeña explanada Hermione comenzó haciendo los hechizos protectores.

Rose ayúdame con lo que sepas, cualquier hechizo protector es válido- pidió Hermione.

¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?- preguntó ella.

Esos dos están muy mal- le susurró señalando a Jace y Scorpius.- Ron, en mi bolso encontrarás algo que te sonará familiar.

¡Guau!- dijo Ron sacando la tienda de campaña que utilizaron el año que acabaron con Voldemort.- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que la conservabas!- dijo montándola, les serviría de refugio para descansar. Trasladaron a los heridos dentro.

Natalie no se separaba de Jace, le daba la mano e intentaba calmar su dolor con besos y caricias, tampoco sabía muy bien como tratarlo, no tenía ninguna herida física aparente. Ron cayó rendido cuando depositó a Scorpius sobre la cama, había cargado con él en brazos más de una hora. Hermione sacó la esencia de díctamo y comenzó a esparcirla por el cuerpo de Scorpius. Rose miraba como lo hacía, estaba en estado de shock, apenas entendía nada.

Hermione, tienes que salvar a Scorpius- le rogó Natalie.

Hago lo que puede Nat- le respondió su abuela.

No lo entiendes- le explicó ella, lo acababa de pillar- cuanto peor esté Scorpius, peor está Jace.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Creo que si Scorpius muere, Jace muere.


	14. Sueños

_¡Coge a los niños y vete de aquí!_

 _¡No pienso dejarte!- gritaba una mujer que portaba un bebé en un brazo y le daba la manita al otro niño._

 _¡Rose, vete ya!- Le gritaba el que parecía su marido, estaban refugiados en una habitación, el bebé lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, de repente hubo una explosión, había mucho humo y la puerta, y casi la mitad de la pared habían quedado destruidas. Rose cayó al suelo, protegiendo con su cuerpo al bebé, buscó con la mano que le quedaba libre la manita de su otro hijo pero no la encontraba._

 _¡Traerme al niño y matar al resto!- gritó un joven castaño desde la entrada, era Orion, cinco personas ataviadas con capas negras y máscaras se abalanzaron a por el niño, su padre se interpuso entre ellos._

 _¡Micheal!- gritaba la mujer- ¡Scorpius!_

 _¡Rose vete con Jace!- le gritaba él- ¡Desaparece con Jace y yo cuidaré de Michael!_

 _¡Noo!- lloraba la mujer, no quería separarse._

 _¡Avada kedavra!- gritó uno de los mortífagos, Scorpius lo esquivó justo en el momento en el que otro de ellos cogió a Michael en brazos._

 _¡Michael!- gritó Scorpius corriendo hacia los mortífagos._

 _¡Micheal!- Rose también quería ir a por él pero su marido le obligó a marcharse._

 _¡Vete o nos matarán! Yo le salvaré, te lo prometo…_

 _Scorpius…_

 _¡Rose por favor vete ya!- Scorpius la besó en la boca, justo en el momento en que otro mortífagos lanzaba una maldición asesina sobre ellos dando de lleno en la espalda de él produciéndole la muerte de inmediato._

¡Papá!

¿Michael?

Michael se despertó, estaba tumbado sobre la hierba, se notaba fiebre, estaba ardiendo y le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, había visto una pareja siendo atacada por su padre, su padre Orion, pero de joven, hace muchos años. Esa pareja tenía dos hijos, y uno de los dos hijos se llamaba como él… Era todo tan raro, tan real, fue como revivir un suceso…

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confuso.

No lo sabemos, te has desmayado de dolor, pero no tienes ninguna herida, no nos podemos permitir estas tonterías ahora que estamos tan cerca, hijo mío- le riñó su padre.

Bueno jefe, por suerte hemos acabado con Harry Potter y los suyos ya no nos darán muchos problemas- le felicitó uno de sus mortífagos.

Harry Potter solo es uno de los siete de la profecía, y no es el más fuerte.- explicó Orion.- me preocupa mucho más ese enano cabrón de Jace Malfoy…

Jace… Malfoy- susurró Michael. A lo largo de su vida se había topado muchas veces con él. Era muy hábil y escurridizo, su padre le había enseñado a odiarlo desde su primer encuentro, hace ya años. Jace Malfoy siempre le decía que era su hermano, él lo había tomado como un loco, por supuesto. Muchas veces le había preguntado a su padre por qué motivo lo decía, Orion le contestaba que para confundirlo, que solo quería sembrar su confusión, pero desde hacía muchos años no había tenido nada tan claro como en su sueño.

¡Papá!

¡Jace!- Natalie se tiró a abrazándolo, estaba sudando, asustado, se encontraban en la tienda.

¡Papá! Papá…- Jace estaba apunto de llorar.

Ya está, mi amor, estás aquí- le consolaba Natalie- es solo una pesadilla, solo eso…

He soñado con el día que se lo llevaron, a Michael. He visto como mataban a mi padre.

Venga chaval, era solo un sueño- le dijo Ron sentándose a su lado y pasando su mano alrededor de sus hombros.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mejor…- respondió él- ¿Por qué me he puesto tan mal? Ni siquiera me había tocado…

Bueno… Tengo una teoría- dijo Natalie- ven fuera y te la explico.

Natalie y Jace salieron de la tienda, no quería que ni Scorpius ni Rose la oyeran.

Dañaron a tu padre, por eso tu estabas mal, ¡y Michael también!- explicó ella- ¿No te diste cuenta? Estamos cambiando el transcurso de las cosas Jace, si algo le pasase a tu padre en esta época ni tu, ni Michael habríais nacido.

Tiene sentido…- reconoció Jace, se quedó mirándola, era tan bella, tan inteligente, realmente Natalie era su verdadero apoyo para seguir cada día.- Nat…

Dime.

¿Sabes que eres lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir? Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y sabes que no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que se supone que debemos hacer, pero no me importa, porque se que se te ocurrirá algo…

¡Oh! El pequeño Jace Malfoy se nos pone tierno… - dijo Natalie sonriendo y dándole la mano para regresar a la tienda de campaña. Cuando descorrieron la cortinilla vieron algo que les hizo desenfundar rápidamente sus varitas, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que se las habían dejado en la mesa antes de salir a pasear.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Natalie descolocada.

¡Ajá los que faltaban!- dijo Rose apuntándoles con la varita- Ale majos, poneros allí- dijo señalando donde estaban Ron y Hermione- ¡ahora mismo me vais a explicar todo todito lo que está pasando aquí!

Weasley, por favor…- le rogó Scorpius, que ya estaba recostado en la cama casi recuperado gracias a los cuidados de Hermione.

Ni Weasley ni leches, mi familia podría estar muerta, ¡exijo respuestas!

¿Respuestas a qué?- preguntó Jace.

Obviamente vosotros sabéis quienes son las personas que nos atacaron- contestó ella- no soy tonta, ¡se que os estaban buscando a vosotros!

Los chicos se miraron, ¿debían contarles quienes eran? Al fin y al cabo ellos dos, Rose y Scorpius, debían de ser los dos elegidos por la profecía.

Es todo muy complicado…- le respondió Hermione.

Soy una chica lista- dijo ella.

Es difícil de entender- insistió Hermione.

Intenta explicarlo- le retó ella.

Soy tu padre- dijo espontáneamente Ron.

¿Qué?- preguntó Rose no sabiendo muy bien si lo había entendido o no. Ron fue a por su varita.

Que no me llamo Remus ni nada por el estilo- cogió la varita y se apuntó a la cara, quitándose los hechizos para camuflar su rostro- me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley y yo soy tu padre.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Scorpius se asustó de verdad, sin embargo Rose cayó desmayada en el acto.

\- ¡¿Weasley?!- exclamó Scorpius.

\- ¡De verdad era necesario hacer esto Ronald!- le riñó Hermione.

\- Me estaba poniendo histérico- se defendió él.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Scorpius, el cual ayudado por Jace colocó a la desmayada Rose en la cama.- ¿Cómo es posible que tu seas Ron? ¿Él no es tan joven? ¡Además, estaba en la casa y tú también!

\- Viajes en el tiempo- explicó Jace.- Ella es Hermione- dijo quitándole los hechizos de la cara- es una tontería que los lleves puestos ahora.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Scor.- ¿Sois del pasado?

\- Más o menos…- respondió Ron.

\- ¡Guau!- exclamó Scorpius emocionado, olvidándose por un instante del ataque que hace unas horas habían sufrido- ¡Así que tu debes ser mi padre!- le dijo a Jace.

\- Más bien es tu hijo- respondió Ron.

\- ¡QUÉ!- dijo Rose levantándose de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo que tú eres mi hijo?- exclamó Scorpius.

\- ¿Cómo que Malfoy tiene un hijo?- preguntó Rose.

\- Vaya Weasley, para lo que quieres bien que te espabilas- le picó él.

\- Cállate idiota- le cortó ella.- ¿Y qué se supone que hacéis vosotros- señaló a Ron y Hermione- mis supuestos padres, en MI época?

\- Arreglar cosas- contestó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Scorpius- ¿Y por qué tu- le dijo a Jace- estás con ellos?

\- En nuestro futuro, los que nos han atacado antes son los malos- explicó Natalie- nosotros intentamos derrotarlos, para ello los necesitamos a ellos- señaló a Ron y Hermione- y a vosotros- señaló a Scorpius y Rose- sois los únicos que podéis ayudarnos.

\- ¡Ajá!- exclamó Rose- muy bonito, ¿y tu eres….?

\- Natalie, Natalie Lupin- respondió ella- la hija de Ted y Victoire.

\- Lo que me faltaba por oír…- dijo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Bueno señores, esto es demasiado por hoy, con vuestro permiso, Malfoy y yo nos vamos de este circo de locos.

\- ¡Si regresáis Michael os matará!- se interpuso Jace en su camino.

\- Weasley yo no me voy…- le dijo Scorpius.

\- ¿Qué no te vas?- preguntó ella- vale muy bien, nos quedamos, pero contarnos la historia detalle a detalle sin saltaros ni un solo paso.

Jace comenzó a contarles la historia, estaba harto de repetirla. Paso por paso, Orion, hijo secreto de Belatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort, criado durante años en secreto, comanda una revolución en el futuro, secuestra a Michael (Jace omite el detalle de que él también es hijo de Rose, muchos sobresaltos por hoy), hablan sobre la profecía, sobre los planes para resucitar a Voldemort, sobre la muerte de Jace en Hyden Park, como el Ángel del Destino les dio una segunda oportunidad, como volvieron a la época de Ron y Hermione, como escucharon la profecía y decidieron ir a su época, hasta aquí.

¿Y cómo se supone que os vamos a ayudar?- preguntó Scorpius.

De momento creo que lo más sensato es que descansemos- sugirió Hermione,

Yo haré guardia- propuso Ron- he estado descansando mientras tu cuidabas de los enfermos.

Yo también estoy descansado- dijo Jace.- Me quedo contigo.

Los demás se fueron a dormir, era de noche y ellos dos hacían guardia justo a la entrada de la tienda. Era una cálida noche de verano, y todo sería agradable si no estuvieran en esa situación.

¿Sabes?- rompió el silencio Ron- hace dos años… Bueno, en mi época, hace como dos años yo estaba en una situación parecida a esta, no se si te lo habrán contado…

¿Cuándo os enrolasteis en la aventura para acabar con Voldemort?- preguntó Jace- He leído muchas cosas sobre el tema…

Solía pasar las noches aquí sentado, en la entrada de la tienda, escuchando la…- Ron miró al interior, ¡la radio mágica seguía en su sitio! Fue a por ella y la sacó para escucharla.

¿Crees que seguirá funcionando?- preguntó Jace.

Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo- Ron golpeó la radio con la varita y esta comenzó a sonar

"….tras los recientes ataques de lo que parecen ser neomortífagos y la muerte de Harry Potter el Ministro de magia a decidido nombrar nuevo jefe de los aurores a Jeremy Gugthern y dar el estado crítico de alerta…"

Ron…- comenzó Jace- Ron…

No puede ser…- dijo él en estado de shock.

Ron…- era lo único que podía llegar a articular Jace, ¿cómo podía haber pasado? ¿Qué se supone que tenían que hacer ahora?

Harry…- comenzó a decir Ron con las manos en la cabeza- ¡Harry!

Lo resolveremos- le prometió Jace- ¡Ron, lo resolveremos! ¡Te lo prometo, Ron, te lo prometo!

¿Qué es todo este ruido?- preguntó Hermione saliendo a la entrada, se había despertado con los gritos, al igual que todos dentro.

Hemos odio por la radio…- comenzó Jace.

Harry está muerto- sentenció Ron.

¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula Hermione sentándose en el suelo, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Mi… Mi… ¿Mi padrino?- preguntó Rose, Jace afirmó con la cabeza.-¡No!- Rose se tiró a los brazos de Scorpius a llorar.

¿Cómo crees que ha pasado?- le preguntó Jace a Natalie.

Creo que murió nuestro Harry, el joven, el de veinte años, cuando peleaba en la Madriguera, eso hizo que automáticamente desapareciera el del futuro, bueno el del presente, y con el sus hijos, ¡recuerdo que cuando corríamos Albus estaba a mi lado y de un momento a otro desapareció!

¿Quiere decir que Albus también está…?- Scorpius no puedo terminar la frase, lo único que quería era abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a la niñata de la Weasley, y que ella le consolara con la misma fuerza.

Y así se quedaron el resto de la noche, destrozados, perdidos ante la noticia…


	15. Regreso al futuro

Natalie se despertó. Estaba tumbada entre los brazos de Jace, él por el contrario estaba despierto, todos se habían quedado conmocionados ante la noticia de la muerte de Harry.

¿No has dormido nada?- preguntó ella preocupada.

No he podido…- dijo él, se quedaron callados, contemplando como dormían, o al menos lo intentaban los demás- Natalie… Hay algo que no os he contado…

¿El qué?

Michael… Cuando estaba en el Ministerio con Harry, Michael dijo que para resucitar a Voldemort primero necesitaba matarnos a nosotros, al menos a tres, dijo que lo decía la profecía.

No lo va a conseguir, Jace- le respondió firmemente ella- vamos a acabar con ellos, tenemos que matar a Orion, y cuando llegue el momento, si es preciso también tendremos que matarlo a él- lo miró a los ojos, eran unas palabras tintadas con cierta moral gris- ¿Podrás Jace? ¿Podrás matar a tu hermano?

Jace no respondió, había tenido varios duelos en su vida con Michael. Michael no dudaba ni un segundo en atacarlo para herirlo de muerte. El propio Michael ya le había matado una vez antes que el Ángel del Destino le reviviera. Ellos, Jace y Natalie, habían matado en más de una ocasión en su época, la primera vez duele, pero cuando se trata de vivir o morir, de luchar por los tuyos, te acabas acostumbrando.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver al futuro, a nuestra época- dijo Jace.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Natalie- En nuestra época ellos tienen más aliados que aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si por un casual matan a tus padres? Necesito protegerte de eso- contestó él.

\- Bueno, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada, Natalie!- exclamó Jace- no puedo correr ese riesgo, es mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, avisa a Hermione, usaremos el giratiempo. No sé cómo pero ellos se dan cuenta de cuando viajamos en el tiempo.

Natalie le fue a explicar la situación a Hermione, después de debatir durante más de media hora sobre que debían hacer, decidieron seguir la idea de Jace e ir al futuro. Comieron lo poco que tenían y a continuación se prepararon para volver donde todo comenzó.

¿Sabes cuanto lo tienes que girar?- preguntó Jace.

Esto es de locos que lo sepáis…- dijo Rose, todavía no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese viaje, pero según le comentaron, era la única manera de que su tío Harry y sus primos volvieran a vivir.

23 vueltas, una por año, lo tengo controlado- respondió Hermione. Comenzó a girar y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Podían ver como las cosas cambiaban, amanecía y oscurecía muy rápido, las estaciones venían y se iban, hasta que las cosas comenzaron apararse.- Ya está.

¿Hemos viajado ya en el tiempo?- preguntó Scorpius incrédulo, miró a su alrededor, seguían en el bosque, y era de noche.

Eso parece- respondió Hermione.

¿Qué sugieres?- le preguntó Ron a Jace, este miró a Natalie, como preguntándole qué hacer.

Podríamos ir a ver a tu… A Hugo, vayamos al cuartel de la Orden.- decidió esta - ¿Cómo vamos hasta Grimmauld Place?

¿Nos aparecemos?- sugirió Ron.

No tengo la licencia, y la Weasley no puede.- dijo Scorpius.

Ellos tampoco- respondió Hermione por Jace y Natalie- hagamos una cosa, los llevaremos nosotros.

Hermione le dio la mano a Jace, y Ron a Natalie, y juntos se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place para después volver a por Scorpius y Rose. Cogieron aire y volvieron a practicar la aparición conjunta. Scorpius y Rose se marearon, nunca antes la habían practicado y todo les daba vueltas, sentían una presión asfixiante y cuando todo parecía volver a la realidad no vieron más que ver rayos de luz volando en todas las direcciones acompañados de gritos y maldiciones.

¡Nos atacan!- logró escuchar Scorpius antes que Jace lo derribara al suelo para protegerlo.

¿Cómo coño saben siempre dónde estamos?- gruñó Ron sacando su varita para atacarlos, eran cinco, vestidos de negro, sin máscaras, con la cara al descubierto.

¡Por última vez!- gritó uno de ellos- Han violado el toque de queda, deben acompañarnos al Ministerio o la sanción será mayor.

¿Toque de queda?- preguntó Natalie a cuadros, ¡eso si que era nuevo!

No tengo ni idea de a que se refieren pero no me pienso quedar aquí para averiguarlo- respondió Jace- ¡Desmaius!

¡Crucio!- gritó uno de los mortífagos hacia Jace, este se apartó con un elegante movimiento, pero desgraciadamente el rayo alcanzó a la persona que estaba detrás.

¡Hermione!- gritó Ron corriendo hacia ellos- ¡Maldito bastardo!

¡No, Ron!- le gritó Jace saliendo a por él- ¡Natalie ve a casa de tu tío Louis! ¡Mantenlos a salvo, iré cuando pierda de vista a estos mortífagos!

¡Jace…!

¡Natalie llévatelos de aquí!- dijo él mientras iba a buscar a Ron, ¿cómo se le ocurría a su abuelo ir el solo contra 5 mortífagos?

¡Voy con él!- dijo Scorpius saliendo detrás.

¡Malfoy!- le gritó Rose, que sujetaba a Hermione, la cual estaba débil por el impacto del hechizo.

Vámonos, Rose- dijo Natalie, los mortífagos no se habían percatado de que ellas huían mientras los chicos se quedaban a luchar.

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione.

No podemos entrar en Grimmauld Place- respondió Natalie- vamos a casa de mi tío Louis, es otro aliado de la Orden.

¿Louis… Mi primo Louis?- preguntó Rose.

Exactamente ese Louis.- respondió ella.

Caminaron por las oscuras calles, evitando las principales, siempre por la zona menos iluminada, si les pillaban más mortífagos estaban acabadas. Natalie lo recordaba todo de distinta manera, hasta hace varios días las calles eran un caos, mucha basura y escombros por el suelo, sin embargo allí estaba todo limpio y ordenado. No había ni un alma y se preguntaban si Jace, Scorpius y Ron estarían bien. Rodearon la manzana y llegaron al bloque de pisos en el que vivía el tío soltero de Natalie, Louis Weasley.

Vive en el quinto piso, cogeremos el ascensor, espero que se alegre de verme- dijo Natalie forzando con magia la cerradura del portal, las tres se metieron en el ascensor y subieron hasta el quinto. Salieron y Natalie llamó a la puerta, eran las 3 de la madrugara así que esperaba no asustarle.

¡Quién es!- se oyó una voz hostil al otro lado de la puerta.

Louis soy yo- dijo ella contenta al reconocer la voz de su tío.- ¡Soy Natalie!

Rápidamente Louis abrió la puerta, varita en mano las apuntaba.

¿Natalie?- preguntó él, estaba muy, muy cambiado respecto a como lo recordaba ella, llevaba barba de varios días y muchas cicatrices en el rostro, pero su cabellera pelirroja y la inconfundible sonrisa de Fleur lo delataban.- Yo no conozco a ninguna Natalie.

¿Tío?- dijo ella descolocada- soy yo, tu sobrina, ¡Natalie!

¿Es una broma de mal gusto?- preguntó el hombre- ¡Mi sobrina murió cuando era un bebé!

Pero tío, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Rose tiraba de Natalie para atrás, el hombre se las acercó apuntándolas con la varita, dispuesto a atacarlas.

¡Iros de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a los mortífagos!

¿Mortífagos?- balbuceó ella, ¡cómo iba a llamar su tío a los mortífagos si era uno de los hombres más buscados por ellos!

¡Dejadme en paz!

¿Tío que te han hecho?- preguntaba Natalie justo antes de que su tío se levantara la manga del brazo izquierdo, llevaba la marca, ¡la marca de los mortífagos! La tocó con la punta de la varita, eso significaba que ya venían.

¡Correr!- gritó Hermione. Las tres salieron corriendo escaleras abajo- ¡Darme la mano, nos apareceremos!

¡No!- gritó Rose, podía oír como en las plantas superiores acababan de aparecer los mortífagos- ¡Es así como te encuentran! ¡Debe de estar controlado! ¡Si nos aparecemos lo sabrán!

Siguieron corriendo escaleras abajo mientras los mortífagos comenzaban su persecución.

¡Correr, correr, correr!- dijo Hermione, el pánico las invadía, llegaron al portal, había gente fuera intentando entrar, ¡más mortífagos! ¡Estaban perdidas!

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Rose nerviosa, no podían subir ni salir, la puerta se abrió estaban perdidas.

-¡Jace!- gritó Natalie, ¡ellos eran los que entraban por la puerta! Natalie y las chicas salieron corriendo, ellos no entendían nada.- ¡Mortífagos! ¡Arriba!

Natalie iba la primera del grupo corriendo, no sabía ni a dónde ir, lo único que quería era huir de los mortífagos, después de girar varias calles parece que los despistaron.

¿Qué narices ha pasado?- preguntó Jace.

¡Louis no me reconocía!- dijo Natalie temblando, nerviosa y agitada por la carrera- ¡No me reconocía, dijo que estaba muerta!

¿Qué?- preguntó Jace.

¡Y es más! ¡Levantó su manga y tenía la marca de los mortífagos!

¿Louis? ¿Louis Weasley?- dijo Jace anonadado- ¡Cómo va a llevar la marca él!

La llevaba Jace, la llevaba- le dio la razón Hermione.

Esto es muy raro, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, hasta hace 5 días era uno de sus mayores enemigos y, ¿ahora lleva la marca? ¿Seguro que estamos en el tiempo que te dije?- preguntó Jace.

¡Claro que si!- respondió Hermione molesta.

¡Bueno no discutáis!- puso paz Scorpius- Creo que lo primordial sería buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos hasta el amanecer, ¡cómo nos pillen estamos muertos!

Podíamos ir a….- Natalie miró a Jace.

¿Ir a mi antigua casa?- terminó la frase él- Era donde vivía con mis padres antes que…- miró a Scorpius, no quería revelar nada- antes de que tuviéramos que irnos de allí. Esta muy cerca de aquí, y está abandonada, pasaremos el resto de noche allí.

¿Y después?- preguntó Rose, que era la que menos de acuerdo estaba con los planes.

Después… No tengo ni idea- respondió él rendido.

Pff lo sabía- dijo Rose comenzando a seguir a Jace, que iba guiándoles el camino.

¡Rose déjale!- le riñó Scorpius.

¡Tu mejor cállate Malfoy, que bastante la has liado ya!- le gritó ella enfadada, iban los dos un poco separados del grupo, Ron miró para atrás, les pretendía esperar (y porque no, también pretendía cotillear su conversación), pero Hermione tiró de él hacia delante, dejándolos algo de intimidad.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó él molesto.

¿Qué por qué lo digo? - ¡Ohh soy Scorpius Malfoy!- Rose se puso a imitarle con voz burlona- Soy un supermacho, ¡Jace espérame! ¡Vayamos a patearle el culo a unos cuantos mortífagos!

¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

¡¿Qué que hay de malo?!- dijo ella reanudando la marcha- ¡Pues…!

¿Pues...?

¡Bah NADA, déjalo!

No, no, ahora dí- insistía él.

¡Pues que me tenías preocupada pedazo de gilipollas!- soltó ella de golpe, Scorpius se quedó impactado, era la primera cosa "buena" que salía por su boca hacia él desde hace… Desde que lo recuerda.- Que eres un imbécil-busca-problemas, ¡problemas que no tienen que ver contigo! ¡No piensas en las consecuencias!

¡Por el amor de Dios, Weasley!- exclamó él poniéndose en frente de ella, cortándola el paso- ¡Y tu no te das cuanta de que todo lo que hago es para protegerte! ¡La pelea en la fiesta, que la maldición me rebotara a mí, luchar contra los mortífagos para que pudierais huir! ¡Todo, todo lo hago por ti y tú no te das cuenta!

Rose se quedó impresionada ante sus palabras, incluso al propio Scorpius se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Nunca se imaginó que tendría el valor para decirle algo semejante a la idiota de la Weasley. Se quedaron mirándose, a los ojos, con las respiraciones agitadas, excitados, sin saber muy bien que decir.

¡Eh!- les gritó Ron que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí, ambos se separaron rápidamente- ¡Ya hemos llegado!


	16. Sacrificio

Los seis se pararon en frente del chalet adosado número 7. Jace rebuscó entre la mochila la llave de la puerta de la entrada que daba al jardín, cuando la encontró intentó abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguió.

¿Por qué mierda no se abre?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Alohomora- pronunció Natalie abriendo la puerta, ella también estaba cansada y lo único que le apetecía era dormir en la casa.

Los chicos entraron al jardín y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, ¡al fin podrían dormir un poco! Pero de repente una especie de alarma comenzó a sonar y una señora de unos cuarenta años salío por la puerta de la casa varita en mano.

\- ¡Cariño corre, llama a los mortífagos!- decía la mujer apuntándolos con las varitas.- ¡Intrusos! ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué entráis a mi casa a estas horas forzando la cerradura?

\- ¡Cálmese señora!- le rogó Ron.

\- ¡Nos hemos confundido!- le mintió Hermione a esa mujer morena de ojos grises y nariz aguileña.

\- ¡Cariño!- dijo un hombre saliendo por la puerta- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estos niñatos se han colado en casa, ¡corre llama a los mortífagos!- el hombre levantó rápidamente su manga izquierda en la que llevaba tatuada la marca tenebrosa y con la punta de su varita la tocó, ahora que le daba la luz en la cara se podía ver perfectamente su rostro, su cabellera rubia.

\- Pa… ¿Papá?- logró balbucear Jace antes que de la nada comenzaran a aparecer dos mortífagos.

\- ¡Joder!- gruñó Ron- ¡Correr!

Por tercera vez en esa noche los chicos huyeron de los mortífagos, salieron corriendo calle abajo, doblando varias esquinas hasta que pararon unos segundos para descansar.

Creo que ya no nos siguen- dijo Rose que iba la última.

¡Qué cojones ha pasado!- preguntó Jace que estaba en estado de shock- Os juro… ¡Os juro que ese era mi padre!

¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Natalie- Tu padre…

¡Lo sé, mi padre está muerto!- dijo él nervioso, Scorpius se quedó sorprendido, Jace no le había contado ese "pequeño" detalle- ¿Y qué hacía con esa? ¡Esa no es mi madre!

¡Desmaius!- los mortífagos les habían encontrado, se dirigían a ellos desde el final de la calle. Comenzaron otra vez a huir, los mortífagos les gritaban que parasen, que se detuvieran y se entregaran, incluso los atacaban con hechizos, continuaron hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, estaban atrapados, buscaron alguna salida posible pero no encontraron ninguna.

¡Eh!- les gritó un hombre abriendo una de las alcantarillas- ¡Eh por aquí!

¿Podría ser ese hombre más peligroso que los propios mortífagos? ¿Sería una trampa? Prefirieron hacerle caso y se metieron rápidamente en la alcantarilla antes que los mortífagos llegaran. Allí abajo estaba todo muy oscuro, olía mal y era casi imposible visualizar nada.

¡Ya era hora!- dijo el hombre- ¡Llevo toda la noche siguiéndoos!

El hombre hizo un gesto con la varita y todo alrededor de ellos se iluminó, consiguieron ver su rostro, rubio, ojos azules.

¿Lorcan?- preguntó Natalie- ¡Eres Lorcan Scamander!

Efectivamente- respondió él.

¿Lorcan?- preguntaron al unísono Scorpius y Rose. En su época Lorcan no era más que un niño de 10 años.

¡Si!- le explicó Natalie a Ron y Hermione- es hijo de Luna, ¡Luna Lovegood!

Atiza, ¿Luna tendrá hijos?- preguntó Ron divertido.

Bien, bueno, veo que todos me conocéis pero yo a vosotros no- dijo el hombre, tendría unos treinta y pocos años.

¿No nos reconoces?- preguntó Natalie.

Lo siento, pero no- respondió él.

¿Pero como es eso posible?- dijo ella angustiada.- ¡Hace no más de una semana estábamos los dos charlando en Grimmauld Place sobre los planes de la Orden y ahora no sabes ni quién soy!

¿La Orden?- preguntó él como si Natalie estuviera loca- ¡La Orden desapareció con la muerte de Harry Potter hace más de 20 años!

¿Qué?- preguntaron todos incrédulos.

Eso no es posible…- dijo Jace.

¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Hermione- Hemos tenido que alterar algo…

¿Alterar? ¿El qué?- preguntó Lorcan.

Usted no lo entiende- le explicó Natalie.- Viajamos en el tiempo, debimos alterar el transcurso de las cosas y ahora lo hemos cambiado todo.

Claro que lo entiendo- dijo él- nuestro adivino ya lo predijo.

¿Adivino? ¿De qué habla?

El adivino de nuestra "tribu", seguidme, os llevaré a nuestro refugio- dijo comenzando a andar por los túneles subterráneos.- Cuando Harry Potter murió hace ya más de 20 años los mortífagos se hicieron con el control de todo, solo unos pocos sobrevivimos fuera de su dominio, implantan la marca tenebrosa a todo el mundo, es como su método de control entre la población…

¡Por eso tu tío Louis tenía una!- exclamó Hermione a Natalie.

Somos pocos los que escapamos de su dominio, vivimos aquí abajo, no es una forma de vida recomendable, pero al menos somos libres- explicó Lorcan.- uno de los nuestros, el adivino, predijo que vendrías, ¡vendría gente que lucharía contra ellos! Os he estado siguiendo desde que aparecisteis en Grimmauld Place, los mortífagos tienen vigilado ese modo de transporte, y nosotros también, ¿no lo sabíais?

Algo nos imaginabas…- contestó Jace.- ¿Pero de verdad no nos reconoce? ¡Soy yo! ¡Jace Malfoy!

¿Malfoy?- preguntó él- Solo conozco a un Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Antes de que se pasase al bando de los mortífagos.

¡Oye, oye, oye! Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy y bajo ningún concepto me uniría a ellos- dijo indignado, Lorcan se le acercó.

Es cierto…- dijo observándole- te recuerdo… A veces estabas en la casa de mi amiga Lily Potter, y también en la Madriguera, eras amigo de Albus, ¿verdad?

Claro- respondió Scorpius, el señor Scamander lo recordaba como si hubieran pasado siglos, pero para Scorpius no habían pasado ni dos días.

¿Cómo es esto posible?

Somos viajeros en el tiempo- le recordó él.

Siguieron caminando haciéndole a Lorcan más preguntas, después de 10 minutos, este se paró tocó con la varita unas rocas y como en el callejón Diagon, detrás de ellas apareció una pequeña aldea. Había una calle principal, varias chozas, algunos almacenes y baños públicos.

Bienvenidos a mi hogar- les dijo Lorcan.

¡Guau!- exclamaron todos al ver la pequeña aldea que habían montado bajo tierra.

¡Hola viajeros en el tiempo!- les dijo una voz melodiosa por la espalda, asustándoles.

¡Mamá!- se quejó Lorcan.

¡Luna!- exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

Recorcholis, ¿Ron y Hermione?- preguntó una Luna un tanto anciana- ¿Vosotros sois los viajeros en el tiempo que esperábamos?

Más gente salió a recibirlos, abrumándoles un poco, Natalie y Jace buscaban a gente conocida, pero solo reconocían a Lorcan y Luna. Tampoco es que hubiera mucha más gente más allí, tal vez serían unos 40. Después de explicarles un poco su situación, sin entrar en detalles, les pidieron por favor un lugar para descansar, y enseguida prepararon una choza para los seis, que cayeron rendidos en la cama en cuanto les dejaron.

Hermione…- le susurró Jace desde su cama a su abuela, que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Dime- respondió ella.

La señora que estaba con mi padre, no era mi madre- explicaba él- pero parecía su esposa, si es así, ¿cómo es que yo estoy aquí?

No lo sé, Jace- respondió ella sinceramente- Hemos debido de cambiar un montón de cosas, fíjate, ¡hasta tu padre sigue vivo!

Pero no está con mi madre, ¿de qué sirve eso?

Jace es mejor que durmamos, esta realidad no la conocemos, mañana estaremos más descansados y tal vez lo veremos todo más claro.

Jace y Hermione se durmieron. El agotamiento pudo con ellos. Cuando despertaron era de día, en la aldea sabían que era de día porque la luz artificial brillaba con más fuerza. Les trajeron el desayuno a la choza y juntos trazaron un plan.

Vayamos a por Orion- propuso Rose.

No hay que ir por él tan a la ligera- le contestó Jace- yo he luchado contra él muchas veces, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros.

Pero somos los elegidos por la profecía, recuérdalo- dijo ella, tal vez, tal vez ahora partían con ventaja.

Pero ya habéis visto lo controlado que tienen todo en esta época- dijo Ron- nos van a machacar…

Podemos atacarle por sorpresa- sugirió Natalie- hablemos con Lorcan, seguro que tiene vigilados sus movimientos.

Los seis fueron a buscar a Lorcan y le explicaron su idea de atacar a Orion. Trazaron un plan, lo esperarían para atacarlo desde las azoteas que dan al Ministerio, muchos de los habitantes de la aldea se ofrecieron como refuerzo para ayudarlos si algo salía mal. Tal vez si acababan con Orion todo cambiaría.

Se prepararon para la ocasión, en la aldea les dieron ropa limpia ya que la suya estaba manchada y rota de tanto huir, repasaban el plan una y otra vez mientras salían por las alcantarillas. Se encantaron con desilusionadores para pasar desapercibidos por las calles hasta llegar al Ministerio, que no estaba lejos, tan solo a veinte minutos a pie. Todo parecía una realidad utópica, todo estaba en orden, los ciudadanos eran educados y cívicos, parecía como si se les hubiera lavado el cerebro, y pensaron que tal vez lo hubieran hecho.

Llegaron al edificio que estaba en frente del Ministerio, forzaron la cerradura y subieron las escaleras hasta el ático, tenían aliados repartidos alrededor de la calle, el plan era sencillo, Orion salía del Ministerio a las 5 de la tarde, faltaban 5 minutos, cuando saliera, le atacarían.

Ojala acabemos con esto pronto- dijo Natalie tomando posición tras una chimenea.

Ya verás como si- le respondió Jace sonriendo.

Estás muy seguro de ello, verdad, ¿Jace Malfoy?- un escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo a la vez que giraron rápidamente para ponerse a salvo. Se juntaron todo lo que pudieron, ¡ojala pudieran avisar a Lorcan de alguna manera que allí arriba necesitaban ayuda! Orion, Michael, y cinco mortífagos más los apuntaban con las varitas.- He de decir niño del demonio que esta vez se nos ha hecho muy difícil localizaros, pero ¿qué pretendéis? ¿Matar a mi "yo del futuro"? ¿Creéis que eso cambiará las cosas?

Puedo probar a ver…- le respondió Jace con prepotencia, se había jurado que nunca, nunca jamás se mostraría débil frente a ese canalla.

Te crees muy valiente Malfoy, pero morirás igual que el resto- rió Orion antes de levantar su varita para atacar, pero Jace fue más rápido y se colocó detrás de Scorpius utilizándolo como escudo.

Si nos haces algo lo mataré- dijo Jace firmemente bajo el asombro de todos, que no entendían por qué apuntaba a Scorpius con la varita.

¡Jace, que narices haces!- le gritó Rose.

Si le mato, tu plan fracasa- explicaba Jace sujetando fuertemente a Scorpius, que no entendía nada.- Si le mato, Michael muere, y tu no podrás revivir a tu papi.

Si le matas tu también morirás, estúpido- le contestó Orion, parecía tranquilo.

No me importa si con eso consigo detenerte- respondió Jace y le susurró a Scorpius al oído- lo hacemos por ellas, por ellos, ellos se salvarán…

¿Sabes qué Jace Malfoy?- le preguntó Orion- Qué mates a tu padre, ¡me da igual!- Jace le miró con asombro, ¡se suponía que sin Michael no podía resucitar a Voldemort!- ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta? ¡Las reglas han cambiado!- rió- ¡Infecto!

La maldición que Orion lanzó le dio de lleno en la tripa a Scorpius, que cayó fulminado al suelo, pero ni Jace, ni Michael sintieron dolor alguno, Scorpius vomitaba sangre por la boca, y entonces, una nueva batalla comenzó a surgir en la cima de la azotea.

¡Protego! ¡Protego!- no paraba de repetir Hermione para salvarlos de las maldiciones, desde abajo Lorcan se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, y decidió subir rápidamente con unos cuantos de los suyos, Jace consiguió coger en brazos a Scorpius y llevarlo a un lugar cubierto, donde las maldiciones casi no podían alcanzarles, Natalie los cubría.

¡Scorpius!- gritaba Rose tirándose a sus brazos.- ¡Haz algo!- le gritaba a Jace- ¡Haz algo maldita sea!

No… No… No sé que tengo que hacer- dijo él medio en shock, Scorpius temblaba y escupía sangre por la boca, se estaba muriendo, se estaba muriendo y era culpa suya. Había fallado, creía que podía ser más listo que Orion pero había fallado, y ahora su padre pagaría las consecuencias.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…- no paraba de decir Rose, le cogió de la cabeza a Scorpius- ¡Eh Malfoy! Mírame, no te vas a morir, ¿okey?

Weasley... Rose… Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo frío- se quejó él, Rose se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó por encima- tengo sueño…

¡Eh!- le daba palmadas en la cara Jace- Eh Scorpius, ¡papá no te duermas!

No me duermo- contestó él- me muero.

¡Eh, Malfoy!- le dijo Rose cogiéndolo de la mano, estaba a punto de llorar- Escúchame Malfoy, no te puedes morir, ¿vale? No te puedes morir porque todavía nos quedan muchísimas cosas por hacer, no te vas a morir- le susurraba abrazándolo, dándole calor, estaba helado-todavía tenemos que acabar con estos capullos, tenemos que volver a casa, tenemos que empezar un nuevo curso, superar nuestros EXTASIS, yo con mejores notas, claro está, y… En fin, que no te puedes morir, ¿entendido?- en el rostro de Scorpius se atisbó una sonrisa.

Te quiero…

Joder Malfoy- contestó ella llorando- yo también te quiero pero no me hagas esto, ahora no.

Jace…- Scorpius convulsionaba del frío, del dolor- Jace dime una cosa, una última cosa…- estaba en sus últimas, Rose le apretaba fuertemente la mano, su rostro se volvía cada vez más pálido- es tu madre…- señaló con la mirada a Rose, se le iban las fuerzas, Jace comenzó a llorar- es tu madre, ¿verdad?- Jace afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas recorrieran todo su rostro- Vamos a ganar.

¿Scorpius?- su mirada no tenía vida- ¡NO! ¡Malfoy! ¡No!- Rose lo cogía y lo abrazaba, lo agitaba, pero eso no le iba a devolver a la vida, estaba muerto.- ¡MALFOY!

¡Papá!- Jace se secó las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, ira, se levantó y cogió su varita, podía oír como detrás del muro donde se habían protegido, los suyos luchaban contra los mortífagos.

¡Jace para!- le cogió Natalie de la mano- Jace no estás bien, no piensas con claridad, ¡no puedes salir a luchar!

Claro que puedo, ¡voy a matar a Orion!- dijo con toda su rabia saliendo de su escondite, los aliados de Lorcan luchaban contra los mortífagos, eran mayoría pero ellos tenían a Michael y Orion, que eran perfectos efectuando maldiciones con sus varitas.- ¡Bastardo!- le gritaba a Orion- ¡¿Dónde te has metido, maldito bastardo?!- Jace estaba cegado por el odio.

¡Eiiih!- le dijo Orion detrás de él- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Papi murió?

Al igual que morirás tu, ¡Avada kedavra!

¿Eres tan iluso como para creer que podrás atacar a mi padre?- preguntó Michael saliendo de la nada- ¡Crucio!

¡Repelo!- gritó Jace consiguiendo detener la maldición.

Maldito niñato…- susurró Orion- ahora verás, ¡Crucio!

¡Ah!- gritó Jace de dolor doblándose, cayendo de rodillas ante él.

Y ahora…- dijo Orion- ¡Avada kedavra!

¡Jace!- gritó alguien interponiéndose entre la maldición asesina y él.

No…- susurró cuando el rayo verde golpeó el cuerpo de la persona que se había sacrificado por él- ¡No, por favor, no!- extendió sus brazos para coger la figura muerta que caía al suelo, la miró a los ojos, los ojos azules, ahora ya inexpresivos- No, no, no… ¡Natalie! ¡NATALIE!


	17. Final

Natalie, ¡no por favor!- gimoteaba Jace, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de su rostro- No me dejes por favor, tu no…- Sujetaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Natalie y no se daba cuenta que Orion se le acercaba sigilosamente de frente para darle el toque final.

¡A mi nieto jamás, hijo de puta!- gritó Ron abalanzándose sobre él derribándolo contra el suelo.

¡Vamos!- lo intentó levantar Hermione- ¡Corre Jace, corre!

Pero… Pero Natalie…- balbuceaba él entre lágrimas.

No podemos hacer nada, ¡tenemos que salvarnos!

Hermione cogió de la mano a Jace y salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras. Por el camino recogieron a Rose que estaba acurrucada junto al cadáver de Scorpius, como si la batalla que estaba aconteciendo no fuera cosa suya, Ron cerraba el grupo cubriéndoles las espaldas.

¡Desmaius!- gritaba una y otra vez mientras bajaban las escaleras, para cortarle el paso a los mortífagos- ¿Cómo están?

¡En shock!- contestó Hermione- ¡tenemos que sacarlos de aquí!

Lorcan y los suyos entretenían a los mortífagos en la azotea mientras ellos intentaban huir, ninguno estaba mentalmente preparado para luchar, sobretodo Jace y Rose a quienes se les había parado literalmente el corazón. Hermione empujó la puerta y salió corriendo a la calle pero un rayo verde pasó rozando su cabeza. Tiró de los 4 y se refugiaron tras de un coche. Allí en la desierta carretera enfrente de ellos se encontraba Orion, seguido de Michael y 3 mortífagos más.

¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?- preguntó Ron.

Voy a matarlo- dijo Jace levantándose, Ron y Hermione tiraron de él para abajo.

¡Aguarda aquí!

¿Quieres que te mate?

¡Soltadme!- Jace se levantó y con gran maestría saltó el coche y se colocó frente a frente con Orion.- ¡Infecto!

¡Repulso!- se defendió él.- Michael ve preparándolo todo, resucitaremos a nuestro señor ahora mismo, delante de ellos, ¡que su ira caiga sobre estos sangre sucia!

¡Antes te mataré de la misma forma que mataste a mi padre!- le gritó Jace con rabia- ¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Infecto!

¡Protego!- se defendía Orion, desde su escondrijo. Detrás del coche, Ron, Hermione, y Rose podían ver como Michael leía un pergamino muy antiguo mientras echaba especias a una especie de caldero que los mortífagos habían preparado para la ocasión.

¡Te haré pagar por arrebatarme a mi padre cuando era un crío! ¡Por acabar con mi infancia! ¡Por matar a más de la mitad de mi familia! ¡Por llevarte a mi hermano y romperle el corazón a mi madre!- Michael levantó la vista, otra vez volvía a nombrar ese renacuajo su parentesco, otra vez volvía a recordar ese sueño que tuvo hace pocos días, ese sueño en el que se llamaba Michael Malfoy y no Michael Black- ¡Pero por encima de todas las cosas te mataré por acabar con su vida!

¿Hablas de tu querida? La verdad es que era una preciosidad, una pena no haber tenido una charla con ella a solas- rió Orion, poniendo cada vez más enfermo a Jace- sabes que no fue mi culpa, yo quería matarte a ti y ella se puso en medio, tienes que admitirlo, ¡el único que tuvo la culpa fuiste tu!

¡Crucio!- maldijo con todas sus fuerzas Jace golpeando de lleno a Orion, y entonces varias cosas sucedieron, los mortífagos salieron al rescate de su líder, Ron, Hermione y Rose salieron en el apoyo de Jace, y Michael cada vez conseguía más su objetivo, el cielo se nublaba y comenzaba a llover, la poción hervía con fuerzas y el suelo comenzaba a temblar. El resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca.

¡Ah!- gritó Orion de dolor- ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo rozó el rubio cabello angelical de Jace.

¿Y tu no te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Jace- ¿Vas a cometer el mismo error que tu padre? Eres un estúpido Orion Black, Natalie se sacrificó por mí, ¡su amor me protegerá! ¡No puedes tocarme!

¡Mierda!- gritó Orion, un grito de derrota, casi animal- Pe… Pero…- casi se le veía descolocado- pero todavía me queda… ¡Michael! ¡Ven aquí!

¡Pero casi he terminado con esto!- gritaba el chico-¡Estoy a punto!

¡VEN AQUÍ!- Michael dejó todo, la lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza, ¿cuánta gente habría muerto ya en la azotea? Allí también libraban una batalla.- ¡Acaba con él!

Orion se protegió detrás de su "hijo", si él mismo no podía acabar con Jace, el mejor para encargarle el recado sería Michael. Michael y Jace estaban frente a frente, dando vueltas en círculo, los mortífagos, Ron, Hermione y Rose habían dejado de luchar solo para contemplar la pelea, no querían que nadie se metiera, eso era una cosa entre ellos dos.

Se miraron a los ojos, los dos tenían los mismos ojazos azules, los de Rose, los de Ron; seguían dando vueltas en círculo sin atacar, la lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza y el suelo temblaba sin parar, del caldero comenzó a salir mucho humo. Jace utilizó su último truco, el truco final y lo único que le quedaba, utilizó la legeremancia con Michael para pasarle los recuerdos de su memoria. Ninguno era claro y conciso, un niño pequeño sujetando a un bebé, una familia unida riendo alrededor de la mesa, y como no, el recuerdo de la noche del secuestro…

Esto…- comenzó a decir Michael- ¡Esto es mentira! ¡Crucio!

¡Ahhh!- gritó Jace con la primera sacudida que recorrió su columna vertebral.

¡Mátalo!- le gritaba Orion- ¡Mátalo idiota! ¡Deja de torturarlo y mátalo!

¿Quieres matarme?- preguntó Jace levantando su varita y tirándosela a sus pies- ¡Mátame! No voy a luchar contigo Michael, eres mi hermano, mamá no hubiera querido esto.

¡Crucio!- dijo Michael acercándose hacia él- ¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ¡Dilo! ¡Di que no soy tu hermano!

¡Eres mi hermano!- gritó Jace, cada vez le dolía más todo el cuerpo, la maldición cruciatus era el dolor más insoportable del mundo.

No…- dijo Michael con gran dolor, si eso era cierto, si era cierto que en realidad era un Malfoy, toda su vida había sido una farsa sin sentido.- ¡No, no, no! ¡Crucio!

¡Ahhh!- se retorcía en el suelo Jace- ¡Mira como te trata!- le dijo refiriéndose a Orion- ¡Nunca será tu padre! ¡Solo te quiere porque te necesita!

¡Eso no es cierto Michael!- le gritaba Orion- Sabes que te quiero, hijo mío no le escuches, intenta engañarte…

Michael eres mi hermano…- dijo Jace poniéndose de cabeza de Michael iba a mil por hora, había tantas cosas que tenían sentido dichas por Jace, esos sueños, recuerdos, eran tan reales, la mirada de Jace eran tan sincera, tan como la suya… Pero a lo mejor su padre tenía razón, y ese hijo de puta lo único que quería era engañarle, se acercó a él, con la varita levantada, llevó a su altura y lo levantó con una sola mano.

Di la verdad, di que no eres mi hermano…

Michael, eres mi hermano, mi sangre, mi familia, eres un Weasley, eres un Malfoy…- dijo él, iba a morir, sabía que iba a morir y no pretendía morir mintiendo.

¡NOOO!- gritó Michael sabiendo la verdad- ¡Avada kedavra!

La hora de Jace había llegado, prefirió no cerrar los ojos y aceptar la muerte con dignidad, pero el rayo verde paso rozándole la oreja y siguió su curso hasta que impactó de lleno en la cabeza de Orion, matándolo en el acto.


	18. Epílogo

-¡Jace Malfoy quieres hacer el favor de despertarte ya!- le gritaba su madre abriendo las persianas de su cuarto. Jace abrió los ojos, muy, muy despacio, el corazón le latía con fuerza, estaba sudando, ¿había sido todo un sueño?

-¡Mamá!- saltó de la cama para abrazarla. Había soñado que la perdía, que estaba muerta.

-Anda, anda, anda,- le dijo Rose apartándole- déjate de abracitos y date prisa ¡que has quedado dentro de 45 minutos!

Jace salió de su cuarto derecho al baño para pegarse una buena ducha para espabilarse, seguía absorto en el mundo de su sueño, ¿cómo podía haber imaginado tantas cosas? La puerta se abrió y por ella salió alguien.

\- ¡Michael!- dijo abrazándolo, ¡su hermano estaba allí, no lo habían secuestrado!

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- se quejó el apartándolo- ¿A qué viene tanto mariconeo?

-Jace se tiro más de diez minutos bajo la ducha fría, había sido tan real, había sentido el dolor, el odio, la ira hacia ese tal Orion…

Desayunó varias tostadas con bacon mientras su padre le preguntaba con quién iba a salir esa mañana.

-Iré con Natalie a dar un paseo, hace un día estupendo.

-¿Con Natalie?- hizo una mueca su madre, la verdad es que no le gustaba esa chica para su hijo, es decir, Natalie era encantadora, pero no dejaba de ser la hija de su prima Victoire.

-Mamá, ¡no pongas esa cara!- se quejó Jace- recuerda que al abuelo Ron tampoco le gustaba tu relación con papá.

-¡¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?!- preguntó Rose riendo, sorprendida.

-Mmm la verdad… No lo sé- dijo él levantándose del asiento cuando llamaron a la puerta. Una preciosa chica rubia entró para saludar- venga, venga, vámonos que tengo que contarte muchas cosas…

-Jace y Natalie salieron de casa dirección hacia el parque.

-No te lo vas a creer, hoy he tenido el sueño más raro de mi vida- enunció Jace.

-¡Yo también!- exclamó Natalie, Jace se emocionó, ¡tal vez, de alguna manera, no había sido un sueño!

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó él- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Soñé que el profesor Mutebox se suicidaba desde la torre de astronomía, ¿a qué es raro?- rió ella, Jace se decepcionó, por un momento pensaba que Natalie también le diría que había soñado lo mismo que él.- ¿Y tu Jace?

-Nada… Da igual, era una tontería- contestó. Caminaron por el verde parque a la sombra de los árboles. Aunque era agosto, no hacía demasiado calor y muchas parejas, niños y amigos paseaban esa mañana por allí. Jace y Natalie se sentaron en el césped.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer en estos últimos días de vacaciones?- preguntó ella.

-Estar contigo- respondió él.

-Te vas a hartar de mí en Hogwarts- contestó ella.

-No me hables de Hogwarts que ya me comienzo a agobiar- dijo Jace. Vio a lo lejos una mujer vendiendo rosas y se le ocurrió comprarle una a su novia- cierra los ojos, ¡que enseguida vuelvo!

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó cuando Jace se puso de pie y corrió hacia la mujer.

-¡Tú cierra los ojos!

Jace corrió hacia la mujer y le pidió la rosa más bonita y llamativa que tenía, cuando se la dio, Jace pagó.

-Aquí tiene- dijo entregándole el dinero- ¡muchas gracias!- dijo él dándose la vuelta para llevársela a Natalie.

Las gracias te las tenemos que dar a ti, Jace Malfoy- le contestó la mujer. Jace se quedó helado, y entonces recordó, esa mujer era negra, con los ojos violetas y una voz celestial, esa mujer era el Ángel del Destino, se dio la vuelta pero ella ya no estaba allí. Entonces lo supo, supo que lo había conseguido, y que todo lo que había pasado era tan real como su amor por Natalie.


End file.
